Abecedario
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Cada letra del abecedario tiene un significado para nosotros. Son nuestras alegrías y tristezas, son momentos especiales, son una parte de nuestra vida. .::SpecialShipping::.
1. Amanecer

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokespe son de sus respectivos autores :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A –<strong> **A**manecer

El amanecer se asomaba en la región de Kanto y el suave canto de los pidgey se comenzaba a escuchar desde la lejanía. En una de las casas de pueblo paleta, un joven entrenador se levantaba. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos somnolientos, estiro su cuerpo y noto como su cama se encontraba vacía. Miro en toda su habitación y vio a solo dos pikachus acurrucados entre sí, pero eso no era lo que buscaba.

Se puso sus zapatillas y corrió piso abajo, busco en la cocina, baño y comedor, estaba solo en casa. Salió y fue ahí donde la pudo ver. Apoyada en un árbol durmiendo con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se tranquilizo al verla y un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. Camino hacia ella y acaricio su rubio y sedoso cabello.

-Yellow – la llamo suavemente

Ella se movió un poco, para luego abrir sus ojos ámbares, ella le sonrió y estiro su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Red

El también le sonrió y beso su frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto mientras también se sentaba bajo el árbol

-Quería ver el amanecer – dijo a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Red

Red volvió a lanzar un suspiro.

-La próxima vez veámoslo juntos – le dijo

-De acuerdo – le dijo ella volviendo a sonreír

Y es que era cierto, el quería ver los amaneceres con ella, su esposa. Quería despertar y sentir su calidez y su embriagador aroma, ahora y para siempre.

* * *

><p>Bueno antes que me maten por comenzar un nuevo proyecto sin haber terminado "Es momento de amar", pues estoy organizando mejor mis ideas con respecto al fic. Ya tengo el supuesto final pero me falta el contenido. Ahora este nuevo proyecto mas que nada fue un reto por mis amigos que tambien leen el manga, digamos que ya todos los capi estan hechos, solo me falta escribirlos y mejorarlos. Espero les guste este pequeño drabble, y nos veremos en la letra <strong>B<strong>.

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Bufanda

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokespe son de sus respectivos autores :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>B – B<strong>ufanda

La primera nevada cae sobre Kanto, muchos niños juegan bajo la lluvia de copos de nieve, algunos trataban de hacer bolas de nieve con las pequeñas montañas blancas que había en el suelo y otros trataban de hacer muñecos de nieve. Yellow estaba bajo las nubes grisáceas, sintiendo como los copos golpeaban contra su rostro.

Le agradaban las primeras nevadas, ya que todo se cubría de un hermoso color blanco y la alegría rebosa en cada rincón. Sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda y sus manos comenzaban a tener frio. Había sido descuidada, ni bien vio caer los primeros copos de nieve ella salió corriendo de su casa, sin abrigo o algo que la pudiese mantener caliente. Coloco sus manos cerca de su boca y empezó a darles calor con su aliento. Tampoco quería regresar a su casa, de seguro su tío la gritaría por ser una imprudente.

Siguió dándole calor a sus manos, hasta que sintió como algo suave y caliente rodeaba su cuello. Al principio dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, pero sintió un aroma muy conocido para ella. Miro hacia un lado y vio a la persona con la cual menos se esperaba encontrar.

-¡Red! – grito su nombre al verlo

Él le sonrió y le acomodo mejor la bufanda que le había puesto segundos antes. Ella noto que la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, también enrollaba el cuello de su héroe. Ella sin pensarlo se sonrojo con intensidad.

-La bufanda que me tejió mi madre es muy larga – menciono – por lo menos puede abrigar a tres personas

Ella le sonrió y acerco mas la bufanda a su nariz, tenía el mismo aroma que Red. Su mente comenzó a divagar ante el dulce aroma y la calidez que le brindaba la bufanda. No obstante aun sus manos se encontraban pálidas por el frio y Red las pudo ver. Tomo la mano de Yellow y se la puso a su mejilla, parecían cubos de hielo.

-Tus manos están heladas

Yellow ya no podía pensar, el solo tocar la mejilla de Red la había desconectado del mundo. El entrenador se quito uno de sus guantes y lo coloco en la mano de Yellow. Las manos que estaban sin guante las coloco en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para que se resguarden del frio. Ella solamente observaba en silencio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El le volvió a sonreír y ella le respondió segundos después de la misma manera. Amaba las primeras nevadas, los guantes y en especial las bufandas largas, ya que la hacía sentir más conectada a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina-chan:<strong> Muchas gracias por tu review, soy feliz que te gustara :D Ya somos muchos fans de esta adorable dulce y sensacional pareja. Gracias por tu lectura y espero te guste este capi tambien, Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Y he aqui la letra <strong>B<strong>, he de decir que me ha gustado mucho este capitulo. Ahora si, confirmo este fic esta completo con todas las letrs del abecedario. Pienso terminar este, para luego, ponerme en marcha con "Es momento de amar". Muchas gracias por leer, dejenme reviews para saber en podria mejorar. Nos vemos en la letra **C**.

**_Naomi-chian_**


	3. Cocina

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special son de sus autores :D

* * *

><p><strong>C – C<strong>ocina

Blue caminaba por ciudad ver, su falda se movía al compas de sus caderas y su sombrero le cubría de los rayos del sol. Tarareaba una de sus canciones favorita, acababa de ir a fastidiar a Green al gimnasio y ahora se dirigía a la casa de su amiga y estudiante, Yellow.

Al llegar toco el timbre, pero nadie le abrió. Blue hizo un mohín con sus labios y busco debajo del tapete la llave que Yellow dejaba por si olvidaba su llave. Entro en silencio para evitar ser detectada, un ruido en la cocina llamo su atención y más aun cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para ella provenir de la misma habitación. Camino hacia allí, y vio un desastre en todo el lugar.

-Y esto se echa aquí – decía Yellow – luego se calienta y… ¡Ah! ¡Blue! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú?

Yellow se puso nerviosa. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció entre sus mejillas y balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos.

-Yo… bueno… quería preparar algo… para Red

Blue al escuchar el nombre de su compañero, no pudo evitar sentirme emocionada, encantada e ilusionada. Comenzó a dar pequeños brincos y luego tomo las manos de su amiga.

-¡Te ayudare! – le grito

-¿En serio?

-Si – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo – todo por mis amigos

-.-.-.-.-

Después de varios intentos, al fin había conseguido algo comestible. La cocina tenía un aspecto mucho peor a de cómo estaba. Ambas se apoyaban en la encimera y jadeaban por el cansancio. Preparar algo para comer era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

-Ahora vamos a entregarle esto a Red

-Espero que le guste – dijo Yellow

-Si no le gusta, se lo meteré por las orejas y nariz

Yellow rio nerviosa, era una escena que no le gustaría ver. Cogieron la comida y se prometieron entre las dos luego regresar a limpiar todo el desastre. Ni bien salieron unos muchachos gritaban con emoción que el campeón estaba retando al líder de su gimnasio. Ellas inmediatamente corrieron hacia allí, antes que hubiera más gente y les sea imposible entregarle la comida a Red.

La batalla termino en un empate, como era de esperarse – en especial Yellow y Blue -. Muchos fueron retirándose con decepción en el rostro, esperaban ver quién era el mejor entre ellos. Blue empujo a Yellow en señal que debía acercarse al campeón. Ella tímida camino hacia el.

-¡Oh! – dijo el - ¡Yellow! ¿Viste mi batalla? Estuvo algo difícil, al fin y acabo se trata de Green

Ella escuchaba atenta a lo que le decía. Hasta que el vio lo que traía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno es algo que prepare… para ti – dijo esto último en un susurro

-¡En serio! – Grito emocionado – En ese caso vayamos a comerlo juntos

El rostro de Yellow se ilumino y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Todo su esfuerzo y el de Blue habían valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy-chan:<strong> Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Yo adoro esta pareja desde que vi a Yellow y Red juntos. Espero te haya gustado la letra C, nos vemos en la siguiente letra! Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Y ahi la letra <strong>C!<strong> Si les soy sincera, no me gusto tanto este capi, mmmmm es que no se... mmmmmmmmm. Pero espero que a ustedes les haya gustado! Ahora les dare un pequeño adelante de la letra **D,** pero no les puedo decir mucho, asi que... solo les dire el titulo. Y ese es **D**eseo. No mal piensen, que no es _eso_. Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido. Cuidense y nos veremos en la letra **D.**

**_Naomi-chian_**


	4. Deseo

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special son de sus autores :D

* * *

><p><strong>D – D<strong>eseo

Una lluvia de meteoritos era un hecho singular para muchos en Kanto. Red y Yellow habían acordado en ir juntos, ya que sus demás amigos estaban ocupados esa noche – la verdad era que se habían puesto de acuerdo para que solo estuviera la pareja-. Se reunieron cerca de Ciudad Verde para luego ir a campo abierto, donde se vería por completo el espectáculo.

Miraron el cielo y vieron caer un meteorito, seguido después de muchos más. Ambos miraron con una sonrisa ante tal hermosa acto.

-Yellow – la llamo – Pide un deseo

Ella cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo. Red la vio y se acerco a ella hasta darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella al sentir el tacto, se sonrojo y lo miro.

-¿Se cumplió? – le pregunto

-Yo desee un nuevo huevo de Pika y Chuchu – dijo con timidez

Red no pudo aguantarse la risa al escuchar su respuesta. Yellow se sonrojo aun más y miro la lluvia de meteoritos avergonzada. El dejo de reírse y le tomo la mano, al igual que ella, pidió un deseo y ese era estar siempre a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy-chan:<strong> A mi siempre me ha encantado la primera generacion, los personajes y pokemon. En varios capis de Pokespecial vemos a una Yellow preocupada o atenta a Red, es por eso pense en poner a Yellow sufriendo preparando algo de comer, porque el arte de cocinar es bien dificil. Me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero sea este de tu agrado. Cuidate!

* * *

><p>La letra <strong>D!<strong>

De acuerdo fue mas cortito que otros, pero es que de eso se trata, son Drabbles y no deben superar las 500 palabras. Este es otro de mis favoritos, siempre me ha encantado poner a una Yellow inocente, no me pregunte porque x9. Muchas gracias por leer, el siguiente capi, sera... no si considerarlo un specialshipping, bueno tiene mencion de la pareja, pero no hay un momento en especial que diga _"Ohhhh que lindos!"_ Bueno aqui mi adelanto nos vemos en la letra **E**!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	5. Errores

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon son de Nintendo. Algun dia - cuando sea rica - me los comprare y hare muchos doujinshis hentai xD

* * *

><p><strong>E – E<strong>rrores

Queria sorprenderlo y que tuviera una dulce bienvenida. Desde hace un poco mas de un mes, Red se había marchado a monte corona a entrenar con sus pokemon. Yellow no pudo negarlo, en todos esos meses ella se sintió sola. Sin embargo en tan solo unos momentos esa soledad desaparecería.

Habia escuchado que el campeón de Kanto había regresado de su entrenamiento. Sabia que si iba a su encuentro, muchas personas lo rodearían e iba a ser imposible hablar con el. Por lo que corrió a Pueblo Paleta a toda prisa. Se escondió detrás de la casa de Red y espero. Aguantaba la risa que queria escapar de sus labios, le iba a fascinar la cara que pondría Red al verla de sorpresa.

Escucho pasos acercándose, su corazón comenzó a latir y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Reunio todo el valor que tenia y se lanzo hacia su compañero.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Red!

Se aferro a su cuello, logrando tirarlo al suelo. La emoción fue tanta que cerro los ojos al lanzarse a su amigo. Al abrirlos, su sorpresa fue casi para darle un infarto. No había abrazado a Red, si no a su mejor amigo, Green. Red estaba a un lado, observando la comprometedora escena que veía. Yellow inmediatamente se separa de Green y corre hacia Red.

-Y-Yel-Yellow t-tu y-y Gr-Gree-Green…

-¡No! ¡Es un error!

Red se apoyo en uno de los arboles y comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes – ni siquiera Yellow la entendía, y eso que ella era la mas cercana a el –. La muchacha intentaba calmar a Red, intentando darle explicaciones, pero era en vano. La escena comprometedora iba a ser muy difícil de borrarse. En cambio, Green – que aun estaba en el suelo – seguía desvanecido.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Yo siempre he pensado que Yellow y Red son los mas apegados en el manga. Cuando rescata Red a Yellow del dratini y ella es quien le dice para que sea lider del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Tambien cuando combaten contra Deoxys o cuando los petrifican. Pudo haberla cargado Green, pero fue Red! Tambien al final de Esmerald, Blue y Green estaban al final y ellos dos al centro! Es por eso que pienso que son los mas unidos de todo el manga. La verdad siento que si ellos admitieran libremente sus sentimientos, Green y Blue serian los primeros en apoyarlos. Me alegra que te gustara el capi y tambien gracias por tu review. Cuidate!<p>

Go men123: La verdad es que si pongo que gana Red, diria que el es el mas fuerte (Aunque lo sea). Yo pienso que Green y Red estan en el mismo nivel de poder. Si se si ya despetrificaron a Red, Yellow, Blue, Green y Silver? Pues si, lo se. Pero no pienso decir porque seria spoiler. Y creeme, queras ver esos capitulos. Por que en mi opinion hay una que otra escena de RedxYellow. Gracias por tu lectura y review cuidate!

* * *

><p>Es oficial! Este fanfic ya esta completo y listo solo para publicar un capitulos cada dos semanas :D. Porque ese tiempo? Para hacer la espera mas tentadora xD. Esta bien, de vez en cuando un capi por semana. Dependiendo de si estoy de buen humor. Asi que sera mejor que me manden chocolatitos ~ Kufufufu ~ Si estoy de buen humor :D<p>

Nos vemos en la letra **F!**

**_Naomi-chian_**


	6. Fiesta

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon son de Nintendo. Algun dia - cuando sea rica - me los comprare y hare muchos doujinshis hentai xD

* * *

><p><strong>F –<strong> **F**iesta

El sonido de la música inundaba el lugar y sus oídos no estaban – ni estarán – acostumbrados a ella. Le gustaba la música, pero no a tal volumen. Gold había hecho una fiesta en su casa, no había una celebración en especial, solo para pasar el rato. Invito a casi toda la región de Johto y Kanto, por supuesto al principio se rehusó a ir, pero Blue la "secuestro" y cambio su ropa para la ocasión.

Camino hasta un árbol que estaba cerca de la casa de Gold y se sentó al lado de sus raíces, suspiro y miro la casa. Sentía lastima por la persona que limpiaría el desastre. Escucho las hojas moverse encima suyo y dio un brinco al notar como alguien caía a su lado.

-Sabia que eras tú – escucho

Yellow se tranquilizo al escuchar aquella voz y de la misma forma su cuerpo se tenso.

-Hola Red – lo saludo

-¿También te aburriste?

-Bueno… es que no es el tipo de fiesta que yo iría

Red rio.

-Igual yo

-Oh cierto y ¿Green?

-La última vez que lo vi, Blue lo llevaba a la pista de baile

A veces admiraba la espontaneidad de su amiga. Yellow sabia del gusto secreto que tenía hacia Green, conociéndola, sería capaz de decirle, pero a ella le gustaba que los hombres cayeran ante ella, al igual que los retos.

Ambos hablaron de distintos temas, de batallas pokemon y de sus aventuras. Red era quien más las vivía, Yellow había decidido quedarse en ciudad verde a ayudar al centro pokemon – desde el momento en que Green tuvo el cargo de líder, era el edificio con más gente de toda la ciudad –. Sin querer los ojos de Yellow comenzaron a cerrarse y suavemente se fue acomodando en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Yellow? –dijo nervioso por la cercanía de su amiga

Ella ya estaba durmiendo en su hombro con una sonrisa en sus labios. El – sonrojado – se apoyo en la cabeza de su amiga y le tomo la mano, para luego acompañarla en sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-

Sus amigos miraban con curiosidad la dulce escena que estaba en frente suyo. Blue y Crystal la miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios y los chicos – Green, Gold y Silver – la miraban algo avergonzados. Red fue el primero en despertar y dio un brinco al notar que todos los miraban. Tuvo el instinto de soltar la mano de su amiga, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Los dejaremos solos_ tortolitos~_ - hablo Blue

Uno a uno se fueron retirando y dejándolos nuevamente solos. Seguramente sería algo que los fastidiarían por siempre, pero valía la pena si la tenia así de cerca.

* * *

><p>Go men123: La verdad yo siempre he pensado que Green la ve a Yellow como algo mas que una estudiante y amiga. No se, dilo instinto femenino o no se que, pero creo que si me pongo en el lugar de Green y se algo que mi rival no sabe, como que me da algo de ventaja. Claro Green nunca lo diria por lo orgulloso que es. Ahh! No se de lo que hablo! x9 Si te soy sincera, le perdi la corriente de Pokemon Special desde que termino la saga Diamante y Perla. Es que yo quiero ver Heart Gold y Soul Silver, me han dicho por ahi que aparece otra vez la primera generacion, pero no esta confirmado. Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Cuidate!<p>

Andy-chan: La verdad creo que cualquierp ersona se hubiera desmayado ante la cercania de la muchacha, es que es tan _cute~ _Blue creo que apoya cualquier pareja en mi opinion, como cuando Misty llama a Red sin querer y Blue al ver los celos de Yellow hace su comentario xD A veces la amo, a veces la odio, pero vamos, de seguro que entre Misty y Yellow prefiere mas a su estudiante. Yo prefieron a Misty con Ash x9. Me alegro que te gustara el capi, Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Pues si como lo notan estoy en Happy Mode, porque? Bueno encontre el libro que habia estado buscando por dos años y tambien porque mi señora madre ya regreso de su viaje de Chile. Asi que estoy feliz y vengo a entregarles este capi jijijiji. Y como mi felicidad es tan grande, les dire un adelante del siguiente capi.<p>

...

..

.

El siguiente vendra... con algo de **_picante._**

No iba a venir asi, pero volviendolo hacer, me salio asi y me gusto mucho(Lo se soy una pervertida de primera)

Nos vemos en la letra **G!**

**_Naomi-chian_**


	7. Girasoles

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon son de Nintendo. Algun dia - cuando sea rica - me los comprare y hare muchos doujinshis hentai xD

**Advertencia:** Como dije en el capi anterior, en este tiene un poco de picante, no se si considerarlo Lime-

* * *

><p><strong>G – G<strong>irasoles

Erase un dia soleado en Kanto, no había ni una nube que tapara al sol y menos una tormenta. Era un dia perfecto para un paseo. Red lo sabia y no queria desaprovechar esa oportunidad. El viaje que había realizado a Sinnoh había demorado mas de lo que hubiese pensado y – por su demora – queria recompensar a Yellow. Su novia.

Antes de partir a Sinnoh descubrió aquella pradera repleta de Girasoles, prometiéndose que regresaría acompañado de la rubia. Y lo cumplió. Llevo a Yellow acompañados de Chuchu y Yellow – a petición de ella -.

-¡Que hermoso! – exclamo ella

Pika y Chuchu corrieron al campo y se perdieron entre el gran campo de girasoles. Yellow se unió a ellos y termino perdida en el mismo campo.

-¡Red! – lo llamo -¡¿Dónde estas?

No hubo respuesta, comenzó a caminar y no podía a encontrar a ninguno de sus acompañantes. Sabia que serian incapaces de dejarla sola, lo sabia.

-¡Red! - lo volvió a llamar

Pasaron unos segundos y sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Su cuerpo se relajo al notar la calidez de quien la abrazo.

-Lo siento – dijo – me tomo tiempo encontrarte

Ella se giro y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Pero lo hiciste

Red la separo un poco de el y la beso suavemente en los labios. Ella sonrio con las mejillas sonrojadas y Red no pudo evitar volver a besarla. El se sentó a mitad del campo y Yellow se sentó en sus piernas. Le beso los labios, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Ella sentia cosquillas en cada zona que besaba y eso le agradaba. Red queria probar algo nuevo, algo que no se había atrevido a hacer por el rechazo. Beso su cuello y espero unos segundos – esperando el rechazo – pero no hubo señal de molestia. Volvio a tomar sus labios, pero este era mucho mas intenso que los anteriores. Red mordía sensualmente los labios de su compañera y empujaba con su lengua intentando entrar en su boca. Yellow jadeo y fue la oportunidad para intensificar el beso. Logro apoyarla en el suelo para tener una mejor vista de ella, luego se separo de ella por falta de aire y miro hacia al frente. Sus dos pikachus los miraban con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. El solamente les sonrio.

-No se preocupen – dijo – Yellow y yo vamos a hacer muchos pichus

Ambos pokemon se sonrojaron y se fueron a seguir jugando en la pradera. Red los vio partir y siguió con su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Gold es uno de mis personajes favoritos, la verdad tan espontaneo y pervertido. En todo momento me hace reir con sus locuras. A mi tampoco me sorprenderia si veo esa escena, pienso que ellos son los mas unidos. Han pasado varias cosas juntos, como cuando la nave del equipo rocket cae y Yellow intento quedarse al lado de Red. Tampoco me sorprenderia si es que hay un remake de pokemon Yellow(Por que debe haber!) que ellos tengan una relacion o algo por el estilo. Blue no te voy a negar, antes la odiaba, pero no se simplemente me volvio a caer bien con el comentario que dijo de Misty, Red y Yellow. Prefiero mil veces el AshxMisty a que el RedxMisty, creeme si tuviera el tiempo necesario haria que Ash apareciera en Pokemon Special y se quedaria con Misty. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Cuidate!<p>

* * *

><p>Estoy en mi Happy Mode, otra vez, porque? No lo se, pero vaya que estoy feliz. Sera porque mañana no voy a la academia kufufufufu... Bueno la verdad estoy un poco avergonzada por lo que he escrito en este capi. Se que he escrito antes lemons completos, pero es que de esta pareja me es muy dificil. Es que los dos son tan inocentes y lindos, que mi imaginacion siempre les da uno que otro momentos asi, pero cuando lo intento escribir, me da mi sangrado nasal y evita que lo haga. Espero les halla gustado, me esforce demasiado y sin contar que estoy con mi mano derecha enyesada. Nos vemos en la letra H!<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	8. Helado

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Nuevamente... contiene algo de Lime (Para gusto de ustedes)

* * *

><p><strong>H –<strong> **H**elado

Un helado en aquellos días calurosos era el mayor placer que uno no podía resistir. Sentir aquel cremoso y frio helado en tu lengua, como pasaba a través de tu garganta logrando enfriar todo tu cuerpo. Si era una sensación placentera y más aun cuando Yellow comía uno.

Cada verano era lo mismo, Red le compraba un helado de vainilla y ella terminaba embarrada. El siempre había querido pasar su lengua por donde el helado resbalaba, pero siempre se resignaba y le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

Pero esta vez era diferente, Yellow se había soltado el cabello y llevaba un vestido de color blanco. Se veía realmente hermosa y ligera. Como siempre le compro su helado y nuevamente termino con helado en su brazo y algunas partes de su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué siempre termino embarrada? – se pregunto así misma

Lo mismo se pregunto Red. ¿Qué acaso todos los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarlo? El autocontrol de Red se fue al carajo, cuando el calor se hizo mucho más intenso.

Red tomo la mano de Yellow – la cual sostenía el helado – y la aparto de ella. Beso sus labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su compañera. El sabor a vainilla inundo sus papilas gustativas. Se separo a unos centímetros y lamio la comisa de sus labios – que también tenían vainilla -. Luego paso por sus brazos y finalmente su cuello. Yellow, sonrojada de un fuerte rojo tomate, se dejaba hacer. Red al ver el rostro de Yellow, recordó donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que mucha gente veía la escena algo sonrojada. Total nunca se veía al campeón de Kanto haciendo cosas obscenas a la chica más inocente de toda Ciudad Verde. Red agarro con fuerza la mano de Yellow y salió corriendo, dejando el helado tirado a mitad del camino. De seguro los dos estarían en primera plana del periódico de mañana.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Mi personaje favorito de la Saga DiamondPearl/Platinum es Pearl, no se simplemente en el juego me encanto su hiperactividad(es por eso q me gusta el PlatinumxPearl o Hikari/Jun), aunque nada lo compara a mi lindo y hermoso Silver. Yo realmente pienso q si podria haber un remake de Pokemon Yellow, no se creo q es mi falsa esperanza de volver a tener como protagonista a Yellow xD. El AshxMisty es perfecta, es que el dicho "Mas te pego, mas te quiero" pues va con esa pareja x9. La verdad es que me desconecte en estos dos capitulos, cuando me di cuenta lo q habia escrito me puse roja y chille emocionada. Es que como son una pareja de inocentes, pues es raro verlos de esa manera. Creeme con la frase que dijo Red, no se que me paso. Pero simplemente me encanto. Habra lemon, pero mas adelante y segun tengo previsto en un solo drabble, porque los demas son melosos. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review! Cuidate!

* * *

><p>URGENTE! Necesito un abrazo, bueno mi brazo - y mano - ya esta mejor, pero aun necesito un poco tiempo mas de reposo, pero quien le hace caso al doctor x9<p>

Bueno, necesito un abrazo, porque me acabo de llevar un impacto muy fuerte (No, no vi al chico q me gusta besando a otra) es que poniendome al dia de Pokemon Special de la version Black and White me quede como idiota en el capi de la noria con N y White, vamos yo soy fan de esta pareja! Y asi me arruinan esa linda "cita" en el juego mas parecia eso - aunque no lo fuera - pero bueno...

Otra vez, mi sangrado regreso en este capi, no se que me paso con hacer dos capis seguidos con Lime, pero es que si escribo una vez un lime de alguna pareja, es casi imposible no volverlo a hacer x3 Ya les prometo q en el siguiente no habra Lime, podria decirse q es meloso(?) BUeno muchas gracias por su lectura! Cuidense

**_Naomi-chian_**


	9. Ilusion

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>I – I<strong>lusión

-¡NO! – Grito a todo pulmón - ¡NO, NO!

Yellow tapaba sus ojos con sus manos. Al frente de ella estaba Red y en su brazo se abrazaba Misty.

-Misty es mi novia – decía Red

-Pero… tú dijiste que te gustaba…

-Ah… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado – lo siento confundí mis sentimientos, te veo como mi hermana menor, nada mas

Misty miraba a Yellow con lastima y con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios. La rubia intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas, pero era en vano. Una a una fue cayendo por su mejilla. La sonrisa de Misty se amplió aun más.

_-¡YELLOW!_

La nombrada levanto el rostro, podía jurar que aquella voz era la de Red. Pero el estaba delante de ella. Mirándola con lastima. Bajo la cabeza y las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

_-¡YELLOW!_

Nuevamente escucho que la llamaban, levanto el rostro y miro a Red y Misty.

-Tú, no eres Red – dijo – Red jamás me lo diría de esta manera. El evitaría hacerme el menor daño.

Red la miraba con los ojos abiertos, al igual que Misty. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse y despertó.

-¡Yellow! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miro a su alrededor y vio a unos cuantos pokemon fantasmas inconscientes. Al frente de ella estaba Red – quien tenía sus manos en los hombros de Yellow – Se toco las mejillas y noto que estaban húmedas. Volvió a mirar a Red y le sonrió.

-Si todo está bien

Todo había sido una ilusión.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Exacto! La verdad es casi imposible hacer un lime o lemon de esta pareja, es que son tan lindos e inocentes, que rayos luego te carcome la consciencia y te dices: "Por que los hago hacer eso" Pero al final te gusta tanto que igual lo publicas xD, ese capi con lemon es el que mas me ha costado, tenia que hacerlo dulce, inocente y sensual... el mas dificil y el que mas me gusta(Lo se soy una pervertida). A mi tambien me gusta Dia... para mi xD... Al momento de jugar Pokemon Platino me enamore de esta pareja y se me quedo grabada en mi cerebro, tanto asi que tuve que escribir algo de ello x3 Yo pienso mas que nada que Dia la ve como una princesa y que Pearl la mira mas siendo ella, sin ningun status ni nada. El AshxMisty fue mi primera pareja que me gusto en mi infancia, lastima que ya no aparesca en el anime :( -Corresponde el abrazo - Si se que debo hacerle caso al doc, pero no puedo defraudarlos, y mas que cada vez estoy mas del capi con lemon, que realmente estoy orgullosa de el x3. Muchas gracias por tu lectura, cuidate mucho!<p>

* * *

><p>Aahh... Solo unas cuantas semanas mas y me quitan el bendito yeso para ponerme vendas... al menos tendre mas movilidad con mi mano. Por otro lado solo me quedan 4 semanas de academia, lo que significa que en 4 semanas me estare esforzando mucho y por lo cual casi no podre actualizar, asi que a mis lectores, les pido paciencia y les hago un remenber que este fic ya esta terminado y listo para su publicacion. Bueno espero les haya gustado la letra <strong>I<strong>, nos vemos en la letra** J**, Cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	10. Jazmín

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

**Aclaracion:** Jazmín significa amor

* * *

><p><strong>J – J<strong>azmín

Deseaba decirle lo mucho que la amaba, realmente quería. Pero… ¿Cómo?

Caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Azulona, veía por las vitrinas las diferentes mercancías que tenían. Pero ninguno lo convencía. Dio un largo y cansado suspiro, y camino hacia la fuente que estaba al medio de la ciudad. Ahí fue donde encontró a una humilde señora que estaba sentada en la fuente acompañada de un montón de flores.

-Jovencito – lo llamo - ¿Buscas algo en especial?

-¿Ah? Bueno si

-¡Oh! – Se sorprendió la señora - ¿Es para tu novia?

Red se sonrojo.

-No… digo no es mi novia… pero… yo…

-Oh, así que te piensas declarar

Red se sonrojo aun más y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. La señora se rio al verlo nervioso.

-Lo mejor para una declaración de amor, son los jazmines

La señora se paro y saco unos cuantos jazmines, de dos diferentes colores –blancas y amarillas –.

-¿Cuál te gustaría? –dijo

La elección era fácil. Eligio las amarillas. La señora le arreglo el ramo, de tal manera que se veía elegante y hermoso. Red pago y le agradeció, saco su Aerodactyl y voló hacia Ciudad Verde. Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, su tío le había dicho que salió y que de segura la encontraría jugando en el bosque cerca del rio. Red le agradeció y se fue corriendo, el tío de Yellow solo le deseo suerte, ya que con solo ver el ramo de jazmín, podía ver las intenciones del muchacho.

Corrió y corrió hacia rio arriba, su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse ya que el calor comenzaba a dar su presencia. Detrás de un árbol, diviso un sombrero muy similar al que usa su – por ahora – amiga. Trago fuerte y se armo de valor, pero acercándose más a su objetivo, pensó: ¿Cómo demonios debía decir lo que sentía? Oh rayos, eso sería un problema, puede que sea el campeón de Kanto, pero eso no deja el hecho de que en ciertos temas sea tímido.

Se apoyo detrás del árbol – evitando contacto con su amiga – y medito. Ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Se dio un golpe mental y hablo.

-Hola Yellow – dijo - ¿Te preguntaras que hago aquí? Bueno… jejeje, es que la verdad tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Es algo m-muy difícil de decir, pero hare mi mejor intento ¿Si? – tomo aire y lo soltó - ¡Desde h-hace tiempo t-tu me gustas mucho!

No había respuesta, de acuerdo, tal vez el impacto de la noticia lo pudo haber dejado perpleja, pero pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y ni un tartamudeo. Rodeo el árbol y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la dulce Yellow en un profundo sueño y con Chuchu a su lado. Red sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría, literalmente claro está. Su valentía había servido, si, pero no se esperaba eso. Suspiro y sonrió. Típico de su amiga. Miro el ramo de Jazmín y lo deposito en la falda de la muchacha. Recordó el significado de las flores, suponía que después de verlas, Yellow sabría sus sentimientos. Busco en sus bolsillos una tarjetita que le había dado la señora de la florería, en ella decía "De Red", la coloco sobre el ramo y volvió a sonreír. Camino regreso a Ciudad Verde y a mitad del camino, pensó. Esperaba que la muchacha supiera el significado de las flores.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: La verdad no es que pienso que porque sea una "princesa", la ama. Sino que la ve como una princesa de un cuento de hadas y como sabemos Dia es risueño. La verdad tu comentario me ha animado a hacer un fic de este trio. Bueno tenia pensado en hacer un triangulo amoroso entre ellos dos en mi otro fic, pero como dije DIA ES MIO x3, asi que mejor hare un fic aparte y hare de ellos tres, claro primero termino abecedario. El lemon esta terminado, acabo de rehacerlo... siii me estoy muriendo de la verguenza... pero es inevitable! La verdad yo no pienso en Misty como una maldita, la veo como la competencia de Yellow en ganar el corazon de Red, aparte no podia poner a Blue, ya que ella es de Green(aunque Green tambien es MIO) Yo pienso que la que conoce mas a Red es Yellow, no porque me guste la pareja, es porque lo unen bastantes cosas. Los pikachus, la verdadera razon por la cual Red quiere ser lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y entre otras cosas. Muchas gracias por tu lectura. Cuidate!<p>

* * *

><p>Al fin! Sin yeso, pero con venda x3 Bueno la verdad este capi no lo iba a poner hasta la siguiente semana, ya que bueno en ese periodo de tiempo es donde acabo mis clases y ya iba a tener el 100 % de mi tiempo libre. Ahora lo que tengo planeado hacer es que quiero terminar este fic antes que acabe el año... Ustedes diran... Como? Ya estamos en la segunda semana de diciembra y recien vamos por la<strong> J<strong> y proximamente** K**, pues pondre cada semana entre dos a tres capis. Un Lunes, Jueves y Domingo. Asi que esten atentos. Bueno ahora su servidora se ira a descansar. Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	11. Kilos

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>K – K<strong>ilos

De acuerdo, ella nunca antes se había preocupado por su aspecto físico y mucho menos en su peso, pero aquella mania que había cogió Red la hizo pensar en varias cosas. Una de sus tantas manias de Red era que, cada vez q regresaba de un entrenamiento pokemon o algún viaje, la abrazaba y la hacia girar en el aire. No podía negarlo, le encantaba esa muestra de cariño, pero asi como le encantaba, quería que continuara.

Desde hace un par de días, Red se había quejado de un mal de espalda, el le bromeo diciendole que ya estaba viejo. Sin embargo ella saco sus propias conclusiones, estaba subida de peso. Ella nunca era de pensar en esas cosas, total Blue le decía sin cesar que envidiaba su cuerpo. Comia de todo – hamburguesas, helados, pasteles, entre otros – y aun asi no engordaba.

A partir del momento en que Red se quejo de su espalda, comenzó una dieta estricta. No dulces, no grasas, no calorías y mucho mucho ejercicio. Todas las mañanas salía a correr alrededor de Ciudad Verde, comia ensaladas y muchas frutas, en especial manzanas. Todo estaba resultando bien.

Un dia, corriendo por los alrededores de su ciudad natal, le comenzó a doler un poco el estomago, un dolor tenue pero que ignoro - pensó que se trataba de no haber comido algo antes de salir – mientras seguía corriendo su vista se comenzó a poner borrosa, sus piernas se sintieron débiles y el dolor se puso mucho mas intenso. Chuchu quien siempre la seguía, la vio abrazar su estomago y caer de seco al suelo. El pobre pokemon movia el cuerpo de su ama, pero no despertaba. En medio de la conmocion lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia el gimnasio pokemon y avisarle a su amigo y antiguo maestro, Green.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Green! – grito Red al entrar en el hospital

-Red, compórtate estamos en un hospital – le decía Green

-¡No me pidas que me comporte en momentos como este!

-Red, por favor tranquilízate, hazlo por Yellow – le hablo Blue, quien había llegado minutos antes de llegar Red

El joven se mordió la lengua al escuchar el nombre de Yellow. Blue le pidió que se sentaran en una banca cercana y a que esperaran al doctor. Al principio lo hizo, pero la espera lo mataba. Caminaba de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta, hasta que al fin el doctor salió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Familia de la Srta. Yellow – les hablo

-Si, somos sus amigos – hablo Blue de inmediato

-Prefiero hablar con alguno de sus parientes

-Ellos viven en Johto, pero yo soy su novio – aclaro Red

El doctor se paso su mano por su barbilla, pero al final leyó la hoja que se encontraba en sus manos.

-La Srta. Yellow no se ha estado alimentando bien, esa fue la causa de su desmayo.

-¿Q-Que no ha estado comiendo bien? – balbuceaba Red - ¿Por qué lo haria?

-Yellow ha estado en una dieta, pero que yo sepa comia ensaladas y muchas frutas

-Esa es la razón, uno no puede de solo vivir de eso, necesita proteínas y vitaminas para seguir su vida diaria – el doctor se rasco la nuca y miro nuevamente sus hojas – Si gustan pueden pasar a verla, esta despierta. Si me permiten, ire a preparar una dieta con todo lo necesario para que su recuperación sea rápida.

Red fue el primer en ir a la habitación de la muchacha. Blue estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero Green la detuvo. Ella lo vio y el solo negó la cabeza. Lo mejor era que estén solos.

-Yellow – la llamo al entrar

Ella lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreir. Red se acerco y le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza.

-¡En que rayos estabas pensando! – la regaño - ¡Es por hacer una tonta dieta que estas aquí!

Yellow agacho la cabeza. El maestro pokemon suspiro, se sento en la cama y acaricio el rostro de su novia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que… hmm… - era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo – Es que te acuerdas cuando mencionaste que te dolia la espalda – el asintió – bueno pensé que era mi culpa por mi… peso…

Red se mordió la lengua, quería reírse, pero la situación de la muchacha lo evitaba. El cogió su mano y le sonrio.

-Pequeña tonta – le dijo – Mi dolor de espalda era por dormir mucho en el suelo, el saco de dormir no es una buena cama

Yellow se sonrojo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Se encontraba avergonzada. Red ahora si rio. Abrazo a la joven y le comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cabeza. Como siempre Yellow preocupándose en exceso en el.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Creo que te habras dado cuenta que me gusta torturar al campeon, pero es que... en el manga hay varias situacion en que se nota que Yellow siente algo por el, y ni se da cuenta! Es por eso que me gusta torturarlo jojojojojo. Bueno es que yo pienso asi de DiaxPlatinum, porque hay a veces que el comelon tiene sus momentos serios, como es en el caso cuando le dice a Pearl que ya no quiere seguirlo o algo asi, ya no me acuerdo xD... Acabo de pensar en un one-short de ellos, asi que ahora no mas dejame redactarlo en mi block y escribirlo y estara listo en fanfiction. El lemon esta listo, lee mas abajo y hallaras la sorpresita x3. Misty es la rival del amor de Yellow, en la misma wikidex lo dice eso(okey no es oficial, pero se infiere) En que momento se comprobo eso! Tan mal estoy que ya ni me acuerdo el manga ¡Hiiii! Haber si me haces acordar x3 Yo tampoco veo a Red con Blue, no se es que... mmm no hay quimica, al menos asi yo lo veo. Si tendre presion, si pueda que si... pero la verdad contando las semanas, creo que no me alcanzara para fin de año, ademas que quiero terminar otros de mis fic antes de que acabe al año. Aparte como dije, este fic ya esta terminado, solo tengo que revisar los capitulos y listo, se pone en fanfiction. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y lectura. Cuidate!<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, antes que me maten, SE que Yellow no es asi, que no se preocuparia por su peso ni nada, pero vamos hasta a la chica que menos le importa le llegara a importar. A mi me paso eso, a mi poco me importaba, hasta que tuve a mi enamorado y bueno siempre me cargaba y como que me dije, "Rayos debo dejar de comer tanto" y es por eso que quise escribir a Yellow asi. La verdad es que tambien es una recomendacion a todas las chicas que hacen dieta. Esta bien coman frutas y verduras y hagan ejercicios, pero tambien deben consumir vitaminas y proteinas, sino sus defensas seran bajas y puede que les pase lo mismo que a Yellow (A mi vecina le paso) Asi que la dieta no es algo que se plantea de la noche a la mañana, es necesario ir con un nutricionista. Bueno ahora la novedad. (Tambores) Cof Cof, como sabran el siguiente capi es la L, y bueno yo vengo prometiendo Lemon desde capitulos atras y... oh vamos! Al grano. El siguiente capi es el lemon. Se llama Lujuria, no necesito explicar el significado xD. Asi que ahora su servidora se ira a descansar, por no decir que a hacer tareas. Cuidense y gracias por su lectura<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	12. Lujuria

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Lemon (Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento una pervertida)

* * *

><p><strong>L – L<strong>ujuria

Era un chico y tenía **_esas_** necesidades. No siempre, pero las tenia. Cada vez que veía a su novia, Yellow, tenía unas ansias de… ¿Comerla? De acuerdo tal vez leía muchos mangas hentai que le daba Gold, pero así era la única manera de _tranquilizarse._

Ahora no sabía si debía gritar de la alegría o de agonía. Hace una semana Yellow le pidió a Red si podía quedarse a dormir en su casa, ya que a la suya la iban a fumigar. El – conociendo sus necesidades – le dijo que sería mejor si fuera a dormir con Blue o Crys. Ella solo le respondió que ya les había preguntado, pero Blue se iba a ir de viaje con sus padres y Crys se encontraba en Hoenn ayudando al padre de Sapphire en su investigación. La suerte no estaba de su lado. Su mama se gano un viaje a Isshu, por lo que tendrían tres noches para ellos solos. Malo para Red.

Con la casa limpia y organizada – libre de todo manga hentai de Gold –, se dispuso a preparar el sofá. Su momentánea cama. El timbre sonó y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Camino hacia la puerta como un robot y vio a su novia. Vestía un vestido de tiras color crema y en su hombro colgaba su mochila. Red como todo caballero la ayudo. Después de una deliciosa cena – preparado por Yellow – y una película, se dispusieron ir a dormir. Un día menos de los cuales ya no se tendría que preocupar por sus instintos.

La llevo a su recamara y le dio un dulce beso en los labios de buenas noches. Pero aquel beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más. Yellow pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Red y él, la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse. Ambos fueron caminando hacia la cama del chico. El la deposito con cuidado en la cama y siempre teniendo en cuenta el no aplastarla. Al separarse del beso vio la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto. Yellow respiraba con dificultad, con los cabellos alborotados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su instinto le pedía más, pero su consciencia le decía que se detuviera.

-Yo… lo siento… no creo que sea lo correcto… - se excusaba Red, que de inmediato quiso separarse, pero Yellow lo detuvo tirando de su chaqueta.

-No… sigue… - decía mas roja de lo que estaba

-No lo sé… digo… no tengo preservativos y nada de eso…

-Yo… he estado tomando pastillas…

-¡¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Red

-¡Oh, por favor no me hagas volver a repetirlo, me es vergonzoso! – dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro rojo

Red trago saliva y siguió. Acaricio su cuello y el inicio de sus hombros. Beso su cuello y acaricio el muslo de su novia. Yellow daba pequeños suspiros ante tan tímidas y dulces caricias. Red le subía el vestido hasta la cintura y acaricio las largas y bien formadas piernas de su novia. Poco a poco le quito el inútil vestido y fue ahí que se percato que Yellow no llevaba sostén. Su rostro enrojeció al ver aquel pequeño y rosado botón asomarse ante sus ojos. Su instinto le dijo que los saboreara y que los tocara. Por una decidió hacerle caso. Se metió uno a la boca y comenzó a jugar con él. Yellow arqueo su espalda al sentir la lengua de su ahora amante en su pezón. Era una sensación simplemente increíble.

Red dejo ambos pezones duros y vio a Yellow. Su rostro sonrojado a no más poder y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. El se acerco a ella y le beso. Yellow no se lo esperaba y menos al sentir la lengua de Red querer entrar en su boca, acción que no rechazo. Era una sensación increíble para los dos. Red le fue bajando las bragas y toco los labios inferiores de la muchacha-

-¡Ah! – gimió Yellow al sentir los dedos de Red en su zona intima

Con sumo cuidado fue introduciendo un dedo en su interior. Ella gemía con fuerza e incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda de Red. Dolía como los mil demonios, pero de alguna manera también se sentía bien. Un segundo dedo se introdujo dentro de ella y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas. Deseaba más de ese placer.

Red había leído en un manga que introducir los dedos en el interior de su amante, de alguna manera la preparaba para **_aquello_** y evitaba que sintiese mucho dolor. Lo que el menos quería era que Yellow sufriera. Movió los dedos en círculos y de adentro hacia afuera, no podía evitarlo el interior de su pequeña era cálido.

-R-Red… V-V-Voy a…

El maestro pokemon sintió como si algo estallara dentro de la muchacha, saco sus dedos y los vio cubierto de un líquido transparente. Oh diablos, los pantalones comenzaban a quedarle pequeños. Se quito toda su ropa quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Froto su miembro en la entrada de Yellow y poco a poco fue entrando en su interior. Lo primero que sintió fue dolor y un instinto de separarse de él, pero sus brazos se sintieron débiles y frágiles, por lo que solo soltaba unos jadeos de dolor, mientras apretaba con fuerza los hombros de su ahora amante. Red espero un momento evitando a toda costa moverse, vio el rostro de Yellow y noto como de sus ojos caían unas pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas. Se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. Yellow abrió sus ojos y miro a Red, le sonrió y le beso. Suave y lleno de amor. Fue lo que necesitaba. Comenzó un suave y lento vaivén. Ella volvió a soltar un jadeo. El dolor era insoportable, pero poco a poco fue cambiando a placer. Red comenzó a moverse más rápido y Yellow lanzaba fuertes gemidos. El clímax estremeció el cuerpo de ambos y Red se recargo con sus antebrazos en la cama, evitando aplastar a Yellow. El salió de ella y paso la sabanas sobre sus cuerpos. Abrazo a su amante y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en su espalda.

-¿Por qué?

Yellow escondió su rostro en el pecho de Red. El sintió el ardor de sus mejillas, acto que no entendía.

-Crys… me dijo que Gold te ha estado prestando mangas hentai

Oh rayos, podía oler los problemas.

-Déjame explica…-

-Yo… Yo entiendo que tengas un motivo – lo interrumpió – pero… ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Ah! Y bueno yo… ¡De ahora en adelante quiero que solo me mires a mí!

Red estrecho a Yellow con más fuerza. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero comprendió el mensaje detrás de ese abrazo. Red agradeció haberse dejado llevar por la lujuria, ya que de seguro no se encontraría en esa situación.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Pienso igual que tu, Yellow haria cualquier cosa por Red. En todos mis fanfic, Blue y Green, seran los que apoyen a Red y Yellow, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, con que ellos actuan como los padres de Red. Es que hay situaciones en que el chico no sabe como reaccionar o actuar, es por eso que para eso estan sus amigos, ayudandolo en todo momento. Haber si te acuerdas que fic fue, me dieron ganas de leerlo. Dia estaba en su derecho! La verdad yo tambien me cansaria si actuaran asi conmigo de esa manera. La verdad no recuerdo un momento que Red se ponga nervioso con Blue. Solo me acuerdo su cara de idiota cuando se entero que Yellow era chica xD. Dios me rei de su cara por todo el dia. Como dije, con Blue no hay esa quimica que hay con Green(o con Silver, aunque me gusta mas el SilverxKotone) Bueno es que tambien seria un poco incomodo, que con el "chico" que tuviste una buena amistad, sea realmente una chica... como que te quedas en shock xD Yo si lo estaria. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y comentario. Cuidate!<p>

Valk Aegian: Me alegra que te haya gustado! La verdad soy pesima para escribir capitulos con un poco de comedia. Los de romance... pues sin comentarios xD. Muchas gracias por leer y tu comentario. Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Me siento <em><strong>avergonzada<strong>~desu_

Pense que no lo lograria, comenzaba a desanimarme de subir este capi, es que... es tan... -/-

No se que decir... soy una pervertida(el rincon con una aura oscura)

Gracias por leer y cuidense _~desu_

**_Naomi-chian_**


	13. Música

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>M – M<strong>úsica

-Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres – decía – Vamos Red, se que puedes hacerlo mejor

Red miraba al suelo o mejor dicho sus pies, ya que no quería pisar los pies de su compañera. ¿Pisar los pies? La respuesta era simple, aunque difícil de comprender. Red le había pedido a Yellow a que le enseñara a bailar vals. ¿Por qué? Hace un par de días, le había llegado una invitación a una fiesta y no cualquier fiesta, una en la cual se invitaba a todas las celebridades del mundo pokemon. Y claro, debía ir en pareja. Él desde el principio había decidido invitar a su novia, Yellow. Sin embargo hubo varias complicaciones que le incitaron a pasar esta fiesta. Misty, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, le pidió que fuera su pareja –ya que, bueno ella aun no se daba por vencida del amor que sentía hacia el campeón –. El intento rechazar la oferta sin lastimar los sentimientos de la nadadora. Al final ella solo le grito que se fuera a… ustedes sabrán.

Red le dijo a Yellow que no quería ir debido a ese mismo problema, no sabía si podría mirar a los ojos a la nadadora. Ella solo le consoló diciendo que era normal ese sentimiento. Aunque un pequeño rumor de que entrenadores pokemon de países lejanos – Sinnoh y Tesselia – vendrían a la fiesta también, lo incito a ir. No siempre se luchaba con entrenadores de otros lugares.

-Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres – repetía

Y así, el se encontraba ahí, practicando vals. Le dijeron – por no decir que lo obligaron – que el abriría el baile. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

En uno de los movimientos, Red logro perder el equilibrio y cayó encima de la rubia. La suave música del equipo sonó y el aun seguía encima de la muchacha, su mirada se había quedado enganchada a la de ella. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, hasta fundirse en un dulce beso. Si la suave música del vals le daba regalos así, no se molestaría en bailarlo por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Lo mismo me dije cuando lo relei, se sentia extraño al leerlo, me habia desanimado en publicarlo y hasta iba a a cambiar de palabra, pero... tenia que hacerlo. Creo q a la gran mayoria le pareceria extraño, ya que bueno no es una pareja que haga esas cositas. Gold es un pervertido y Crys es la de... mente sana? xD Bueno necesitaba alguien que le dijera la verdad a Yellow y la verdad quien mejor que Crys :) ahgasfn Yo tambien me lei ese fic! Amo todos los fic de Pokemon de Melisa, son geniales! Ahorita leo la continuacion de ese fic, me fascina y mas aun que esta enfocado en los dex Holders de Johto, con inclusion de Kotone x3. Es simplemente genial. La verdad creo que uno de mis amigos de deviant art coloreo esa parte, oh dios como me burlo cada vez que releo los primeros capis. La verdad tengo tambien unas ideas para el SoulxSilver en mi otro fic(Es momento de amar), pero tambien tengo para One-short, asi que las pondre, pero sera para el proximo año, ya que ahora trabajo en algo que de seguro te gustara :) Muchas gracias por leer y tu review. Cuidate!<p>

Valk Aegian: Eso mismo! al momento que lo tenia que volver a editar, me di cuenta que lo sentia extraño, mi consejera me dijo que se debia a la inocencia de los dos. Vamos! Hasta yo se que (a pesar de ser una pervertida de primera) que ellos dos jamas harian esas cosas... okey fuera del matrimonio. Tenia que poner a un Pervertido y que mejor que Gold! Ese chico puede que sea el mejor comediante en sus momentos, pero tambien es un mañoso. Pienso (con respeto a todos) que todos tienen esas necesidad desde al mas inocente que no sabe que es eso hasta el mas lujurioso. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y Review. Cuidate!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El dia de hoy tengo dos avisos.<strong>_

Uno! Estoy escribiendo un One-short Navideño de Pokemon Special que tiene como parejas: RedxYellow, BluexGreen, GoldxCrys, SilverxKotone (oh si, la agregue), SapphirexRuby y Platina x Pearl. Lo estare publicando el siguiente sabado o antes, si es que estoy de humor.

Y el siguiente, La letra **M**, tiene dos versiones. Musica (que es esta) y Melodia, que sera publicada en un One-short aparte ya que es muy extenso xD. Ahora si esos serian los dos avisos, CUidense mucho y gracias por su lectura.

**_Naomi-chian_**


	14. Negación

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>N – N<strong>egación

Se sentía rara, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Ni siquiera una batalla decente de pokemon. Con solo un roce ya se sonrojaba. No podía hablar de lo que le sucedía con cualquiera. Si le decía a Blue, todo Kanto lo sabría, es mas iba a estar en primera plana del periódico. Oh sí, ya lo podía ver, "Dex Holder enamorada del Campeón de Kanto" o "Amoríos entre los Dex Holders". Sapphire, bueno ella estaba con muchos más problemas de los de ella, ya que bueno, nadie – al menos que ella conociera - decía después de una confesión que había perdido la memoria. La única que quedaba era Crys, la que en su opinión era la más madura de entre todas las chicas que pertenecían a las Dex Holders.

Comenzó a pensarlo, luego sintió como a todo su cuerpo le pasaba un escalofrió. Lo hablaría con ella. La llamo por su pokegear – uno que le había regalo Blue por su cumpleaños – no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que le contesto casi de inmediato. Decidieron reunirse en la entrada de Ciudad Verde, ahí podrían pasear y hablar.

Fue difícil y algo largo, no era algo que saliera de un momento a otro. Crys fue paciente – mucho más paciente que con Gold – ya que sabía que su amiga era tímida y le era difícil decir lo que sentía. Al final, Crys solo le menciono que lo más probable era que se estuviera enamorando de Red. Su rostro enrojeció y dijo que eso no era posible. Claro había experimentado el primer amor y todo eso, pero enamorarse de su mejor amigo, era romper la regla numero uno. Y lo peor era que tal vez su amistad pudiera terminar. Su peor pesadilla. Crys la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Haz lo que tu corazón diga – le susurro

Una persona normal iría a decirle sus sentimientos, pero Yellow era diferente. Ella ponía la amistad antes que a nada. Si debía alejarse de Red para mantener la amistad que tenían, lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Green

-…- lo "saludo" Green quien se encontraba concentrado en su libro

-¿Sabes donde está Yellow?

-Tengo cara de saber donde esta – le respondió finalmente

Red rio por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Es que desde hace un buen tiempo que no la veo y bueno hay muchas cosas que quiero contarle – dijo jugando con sus dedos

-hmp – dijo Green – lo más seguro es que este con Blue, búscala por el pokegear, le tuve que poner un radar desde que se perdió en el bosque

Aunque lo negara Green se preocupaba por Blue, claro a su manera. Salió de la casa de su amigo y comenzó a buscar a su amiga. Según el aparato decía que estaba cerca de la liga pokemon. Saco a su Aerodactyl, Aero y se dirigió a su encuentro. Ahí las pudo ver, conversando en el campo de flores. Al parecer ambas lo vieron, Blue lo saludo animada, pero Yellow se puso nerviosa. Al bajar las saludo y se sentó con ellas, En un momento, Blue se excuso diciendo que tenía que ver a Green. Se despidió y se fue dejándolos solos.

-Oye Yellow… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Uh… um… claro… - oh si, se encontraba nerviosa hasta la punta de los dedos

-¿Esta huyendo de mi?

Oh rayos.

-¡Como crees eso! Yo… bueno he estado muy ocupada y… bueno…

-Eres mala mintiendo – le dijo -¿Hice algo malo?

-¡NO! – Grito – Bueno yo… es que yo…

Lo quería decir, lo iba a decir. Nadie puede huir de un sentimiento y menos si es tan abrumador como es el amor. Oh, comenzaba a ver borroso y su cabeza comenzaba a hacerle más pesada, al igual que se le comenzaba a calentar. Lo último que vio fue a Red acercándose a ella, gritando su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo único que sintió al despertar fue una cálida espalda y un suave movimiento. Por lo que veía, se había desmayado por toda la emoción que sintió. Reconoció la espalda, era de Red. Su corazón no evito latir con mayor intensidad. Intento calmarlo, pero era inevitable. Quiso negarse a esos sentimientos, debía, pero jamás lo lograría. Si tanto quería negar algo, era negar que no tuviera sentimientos especiales hacia Red.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Yo a Red no lo veo bailar nada de nada. Su actitud me recuerda a un amigo, tal vez no lo de inocente, pero si que es de pasa de bailar, es mas en una fiesta se sento conmigo(ya que bailar no es mi pasion) y conversamos de tonterias. Podriamos decir que me inspire un poco en el. Misty es de Ash, lo dije y lo seguire diciendo. No me importa que Red sea la contraparte de Ash. Ellos son totalmente diferentes(okey en lo de tontos y ciegos, tal vez no) Me alegra que te guste como presento a los personajes. Realmente le pongo mucho empeño cuando la presento, no se simplemente me encanta su forma de ser que me inspira a escribir de esa manera, es dificil de explicar, disculpame si te confundo. Discutiendo de que nos gusta Melissa, ya publico el capi 11 de la segunda parte, creo que la invocamos xD Hay que discutir de ella y haber si publica otro capi x9 Jake es un amor, sus constates fastidias hacia Red, puede que al principio se haya hecho odiar, pero luego se le agarra cariño. Si te soy sincera admiro a la Soul de Melissa, tan fuerte y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y claro su temperamento xD, cuando golpea a Silver, mori de la impresion y risa. Ya termine el fic navideño, me falta un titulo, aunque creo que ya lo tengo, pero no estoy segura, aparte me creo que me salio cierto personaje muy OCC y bueno ah! Me da cosita publicarlo xD. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y comentario. Cuidate!<p>

* * *

><p>Jueves!<p>

Que animes vemos hoy? Guilty Crown, Persona 4 y nada mas...

Oh shit, me sali del tema... Bueno el fic navideño esta terminado y listo para su publicacion! Wiiiiii! De seguro gritaran algunos y otros(a los que le importa muy poco) de seguro diran Ohhh... Ahora ha romperme el coco con un maldito titulo. Ajjj! Odio los titulos, por mi le pondria Almohada, sin que tenga que ver con el fic. Pero debe tener un titulo que atraiga. Aj! Morire, claro que mi espiritu seguira publicando fic... Bueno son las un poco menos de las 5 de la mañana, no pregunten que hago despierta a esta hora. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui. Se cuidan!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	15. Objetivo

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>O – O<strong>bjetivo

Yellow caminaba con un libro – que le había dado Green – en dirección al gimnasio. Green le había pedido que lo ayudara con la limpieza. Ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, claro de alguna manera lograba evitar chocar con las personas. Hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamo su atención.

-¡S-Señorita Yellow!

La nombrada paro su lectura y miro al chico, oh si, era un muchacho. Ella solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de duda.

-.-.-.-.-

-Ahí vamos otra vez – dijo Red mirando hacia la ventana – es el decimo de la semana

-¿Que? ¿Celos? – dijo con picardía Blue, quien traía una escoba entre sus manos

-¡No! Eso no es… - callo, tal vez tenia razón

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya iba siendo hora que usara mas vestido, al fin al cabo es una chica – lo renegó Blue – Aunque no voy a negarlo, su nueva apariencia me esta dejando opaca… ¡Hasta Green le presta atención! ¡Mira no mas como le da libros, para tapar su inocente y lindo rostro!

Green ignoro el comentario de la chica ruidosa y siguió limpiando las ventanas del gimnasio.

-Últimamente ha sido el objetivo de todo Kanto – comento Blue – Pero bueno eso es normal, tal vez un día de estos nos presenta a su novio – dijo Blue con un todo de malicia.

Novio, oh como odiaría esa palabra, si un día de estos entrara Yellow con su novio. Su instinto de hermano saldría a la luz y de seguro dejaría calvo al pobre muchacho. Oh si, tal vez así ya no le gustaría aquel muchacho.

-Ya vine – dijo Yellow al entrar – Aquí tienes el libro que me prestaste, me gusto mucho

Green acepto el libro y se dirigió a su oficina.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? – dijo Blue con picardía

-¿Que? – pregunto con inocencia Yellow

-¡Oh! ¡A veces me sorprende lo inocente que puedes ser! ¡El chico, El chico!

-¡Ah! Bueno me dijo si podíamos ir a tomar un helado…

-Y…

-Le dije que no,

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le respondió – como ayudar al profesor, a Crys, en el centro pokemon y… ¡Ah! Tengo que pasar más tiempo con Red

-¡Red! - grito Blue, el nombrado no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿Por qué?

-Bueno Red se va a ir muy pronto a entrenar, así que no lo veré por un tiempo, por eso decidí pasar mas tiempo con el.

Red se rasco la cabeza, no pude evitar sentir nervioso y mucho más cuando Yellow comenzó a limpiar cerca de él. Debía admitirlo, se veía realmente bien con ese vestido que le había comprado Blue.

-Oye Yellow – la llamo - ¿Qué te parece si después de limpiar vamos a tomar un helado?

-¡Claro! – dijo con una sonrisa

Yellow era el objetivo de muchos, lo sabia y le desagradaba. Era por eso, que se había puesto un nuevo objetivo, conquistar a Yellow.

Blue miro con malicia la escena, su plan había salido a la perfección.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Estoy segura que Yellow pondria a sus amigos antes que ella, asi es ella y eso es lo que me gusta, ya que yo de cierta manera soy asi. Me alegro que te hayas comprendido mi vaga explicacion, la verdad es que la parte de descripcion de un personaje puede ser facil o bien dificil, solo hay que esforzarse mas y reescribir una y otra vez hasta que se crea que es perfecta, creeme todoooos estos capis los he reescrito como 10 veces y me han agradado como han quedado. Lo del radar... me creerias si te dijera que mi mama y mejor amigo tienen uno en su celular para saber donde estoy? Es que bueno me perdi una vez y... bueno fue lio encontrarme xD Tecnicamente me han puesto GPS xD Creo que lo publico en la madrugada, ni bien recibi el mensaje en mi celular prendi la laptop y me puse a leer, hace tiempo, cada vez que pensaba en su fic, actualizaba. Ahora la mencionaremos para que actualice x3. Jake es... super! La verdad es que siempre es de necesario una tercera persona para darse cuenta de lo que uno realmente siente, claro no es agradable para esa personas, pero se lograra recuperar y encontrara a la persona indicada. Y tienes razon Jake es un personaje que se ha unido a la perfeccion con los Dex Holders, no es "uno mas". Soul era considerada (como bien dices) la suplente de Crys, lo que no me gusta en lo absoluto. No se porque, pero siento que si Soul saliera en el manga tendria una personalidad diferente a la de ella. Tal vez mucho mas abierta. Mi Soul es... algo parecida a mi. Lo se la idea es tonta, pero en el fic de navidad la necesitaba asi. En cambio en la de mi otro fic "Es momento de amar" la he puesto mas madura y algo seria. Que muera el titulo! Pero bueno ya lo tengo listo todo y dentro de un momento lo pondre. Gracias por tu review y tu lectura. Cuidate!<p>

* * *

><p>Supuestamente el domingo iba a actualizar, pero me fui de paseo con mi familia y bueno aunque llegue temprano a mi casa, me bañe y cambie, para luego quedarme dormida.<p>

Para luego levantarme a las 12:35 de la mañana por el temblor que hubo aqui en Peru, yo soy miedosa a los temblores, desde el terremoto que hubo en 2007(vamos quien no se trauma, cuando un terremoto te atrapa bañandonte) asi que me dormi en el primer piso abrazada a mi peluche de Pikachu (si tengo uno) Asi que a mis compatriotas, no mas me queda recordar que vivimos en un pais sismico y que conservemos la calma. Bueno, este sabado es navidad (wiiiiii!) Me pregunto que me regalaran. Sacando cuentas, me di cuenta que no termino el fic para fin de año, asi que nos seguiremos viendo hasta el proximo año. El fic navideño de Pokemon Special, esta ya terminado. Dentro de unas horas lo cuelgo. Esperenlo! Gracias porsu lectura, cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	16. ¡Extra! Navidad

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>¡Extra! <strong>N – N<strong>avidad

Su rubio cabello se movía al compas del viento. Tarareaba una canción navideño que había escuchado en Ciudad Azulona. Llevaba varias bolsas en sus manos y Chuchu la ayudaba con una de menor tamaño.

Llego a su casa y saco su llave para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya llegue! – Grito al entrar en casa – oh cierto, mi tío se fue a Johto.

Así como dijo su tío se había regresado a Johto a pasarlo en la guardería. A ella le hubiera encantado ir, pero en esas épocas eran cuando el centro pokemon la necesitaba más. Guardo la comida en la alacenas, en excepción a los ingredientes necesarios para preparar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Al terminarlo se sirvió para ella y Chuchu. Yellow se sentó en el sofá y vio el árbol que ella y Blue habían armado, era brilloso y hermoso. Era una lástima que pasaría la Navidad sola. Blue la pasaría con sus padres y con ellos Silver. Green la pasaría con su abuelo. Ella sonrió, era lindo tener una familia con quien contar y pasar el tiempo. Tal vez debió haber aceptado ir a Johto, después de todo. ¡Oh! Ahora que pensaba… Red no le había dicho que haría para Navidad, es mas ni siquiera se había encontrado con él en esa semana. De seguro estaba ocupado con un entrenamiento.

Saco una frazada del armario y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, se abrigo con la frazada y Chuchu se sentó en sus piernas. La nieve caía con delicadeza en Kanto. A ella le fascinaba la nieve, pero no tenia las energías para jugar en ese momento con ella. Se hecho en el sofá con Chuchu a un lado y ambas se abrigaron con la sabana. Miro el árbol y noto como un muñeco de Papa Noel la miraba. Si deseaba algo para esa navidad, era no estar sola.

-.-.-.-.-

Sin querer la rubia se quedo dormida en el sofá, al igual que su amiga Pokémon. El reloj dio las 11 y aun así no despertaba. Se pudo escuchar unos toques en la puerta, ella solo se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo. Unos golpes más fuertes, fueron los que la despertaron por completo. Se paro, con cuidado de no despertar a Chuchu y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Yellow! –

Ella se quedo de piedra en la puerta.

-Ya veo que te sorprende mi visita – le dijo riendo – Podrías dejarme pasar, hace un frio infernal

Yellow despertó de su shock y dejo pasar a su amigo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Red?

El chico hizo un puchero algo molesto.

-Mi mama se fue a Sinnoh a visitar a su amiga – le dijo - ¡Lo peor de todo es que no me dijo nada!

Oh, ahora que lo recordaba, algo parecido le había dicho la mama de Red. Solo que no presto mucha atención, ya que bueno estaba atendiendo a un Pokémon.

-Es por eso que vine a pasar las fiestas contigo, claro si no te molesta –

Ella recordó el pequeño deseo que le hizo a Papa Noel. No llego a pensar que funcionaria.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro, no le veo problema!

-¡Yeah! ¿Y qué hay de cena?

Oh rayos, su pequeña siesta le había evitado preparar algo para la cena. Corrió hacia la cocina, pero antes miro al Papa Noel del árbol. Tal vez si existía Papa Noel y la magia de la Navidad.

* * *

><p>MFerchu94: ¡Y ten por seguro que seguire escribiendo de ellos! Tambien son mi pareja favorita de toda la serie y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gusten mis fics. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ylectura. Felices fiestas<p>

Aneki Nameta: La verdad es que en mi opinion Blue seria la persona que apoyara a esta pareja. Se que en el manga parece que apoya tambiena Misty, pero si vemos en amistad, apoyaria al 100% a Yellow. En mi opinion a Yellow la pusieron de muy chico, aun sabiendo ya su "secreto", Caramba que a los dibujantes nada le cuesta poner a Yellow con un vestido sencillo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Felices Fiestas!

* * *

><p>¡Mi regalito de Navidad! Es - como bien dice arriba - un extra de la letra <strong>N<strong>, okey no lo tenia planeado, pero me gusto como me salio.

Para los fans de Pokespe, no se si se habran dado cuenta pero...** ¡HOY TAMBIEN ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE SILVER! **Si mis lectores, cuando voy a investigar de el en Wikidex me di cuenta que hoy tambien es su cumpleaños. Vaya sorpresa me di, asi que estoy preparando un fic navideño y de cumpleaños para el. Sera un Kotone x Silver, si otra vez señores. Es que soy fan de esa pareja. En fin, eso seria todo mis lectores. Cuidense y espero que pasen una Feliz Navidad y que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

Bye Bye

**_Naomi-chian_**


	17. Pequeño

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>P – P<strong>equeño

Se acomodo el sombrero de paja y se miro en el espejo. Solo su cerquillo rubio escapaba de él. Aunque ya algunos estaban enterrados de su verdadera sexualidad, había uno que no. Así es, Red. Su héroe y modelo a seguir. Suspiro, ¿Cuándo sería el día que le diría su pequeño secreto? Se miro al espejo y vio a un chico reflejarse en el. Ella era una chica y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero no tenía el valor. Temía que Red la rechazara o que se asustara y no le volviera a hablar.

Suspiro otra vez, miro el reloj y no pudo evitar dar un brinco al ver la hora. No llegaría a tiempo a entrenar con Red.

Salió de su casa y corrió hacia el Bosque Verde, se encontrarían en la orilla del rio. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, vio a su amigo haciendo unos ejercicios con los brazos. Red la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-Siento la demora – se excuso

El rio.

-Siempre llegas tarde, a veces pienso que eres una chica – y lo era.

Yellow rio nerviosa y saco a sus pokemon. Red imito la acción de su compañero y comenzó la batalla.

-.-.-.-.-

No por algo Red era el campeón de Kanto. No tuvo oportunidad ni siquiera para contraatacar. Curo a sus pokemon con sus poderes y se apoyo en el árbol. Estaba exhausta.

-Has mejorado… ¡y bastante! – le dijo Red poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Yellow

Ella por instinto se lo cogió, temía que se cayera y mostrara su secreto. Red se sentó bajo el árbol y se relajo. Yellow se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y si se quitaba el sombrero en ese momento y le decía la verdad. Sonaba bien para ella, pero… ¿Lo seria para él? Suspiro por tercera vez en el día. ¿Cuántas vueltas daría en el asunto?

Sintió una mano en su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo y esta vez ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto – Te noto distraída

Ella cogió otra vez su sombrero y oculto su mirada con él. Decidido, lo haría. Se lo diría.

-Sabes algo no deberías preocuparte por nada, no importa lo grande que fuera el problema, estoy seguro que si lo tratamos de resolver juntos, el problema se hará mas pequeño

Ella se detuvo, lo miro y sonrió. Con amigos cualquier problema se haría pequeño. Le respondió que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa sincera. Red le sonrió y volvió a relajarse. Yellow miro como las hojas del árbol se movían. No debía de que preocuparse. Confiaba en Red y sabia que soportaría su pequeño secreto.

* * *

><p>Valk Aegian: Creo que estar sola en Navidad es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona. Y el fic de por el cumple de Silver... me creerias si te dijera que lo hice en 20 minutos antes de Navidad? xD Me salio la musa y buenooo me gusto el resultado y lo publique. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate"<p>

* * *

><p>Tengo sueñooooo, son las 1 de la mañana, genial veo a Bloody Marie en el espejo... oh no! Esa soy yo...<p>

En fin. Que tal pasaron en Navidad? El gordito que invade la propiedad privada los visito? A mi si. Y me gusto lo que trajo, aunque al final lo denuncie por invasion. Kufufufu~ Bien cada vez nos acercamos mas al final del fic y bueno esta vez no hare un fic de año nuevo... ¿Porque? Por que el 29 es el cumple de mi mama y de seguro me voy a terminar muerta El 30 estare con la resaca y el 31 no me levanto en todoooo el santo dia hasta que llegue año nuevo y me emborrache (tradicion en mi familia). Lo siento, pero podriamos decir que estos ultimos dias del año son mis "vacaciones" Claro como ya tengo otros 5 capis de Abecedario solo los publico y ya, asi que depende de mi tiempo y si me quiero parar para encender la laptop. Oh diablos, estoy viendo doble. Mejor me duermo. Cuidense y pasen Feliz año nuevo!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	18. Quererte

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Q – Q<strong>uererte

¿Por qué era tan dificil?

Se había enfrentado a varias situaciones en donde arriesgaba su vida. Y no podía decir un "me gustas" o un "Te quiero". Era ironico. Suspiro. Siempre la veía acompañada de Blue o Crys, eso lo hacia mucho mas difícil. No podía acercase y decirle que queria hablar con ella. Conocia a sus amigas y sabia el escándalo que armarían. Total eran chicas.

Se despeino sus cabellos y volvió a mirar a su amiga. Queria tocar sus mejillas, tomar sus manos y… besar sus labios. Oh, su rostro estaba poniéndose roja. Debia tranquilizarse o sus amigos se darían cuenta.

-Oye – oh muy tarde - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-… - el era timido y lo sabia. Tan solo hablar algo sobre el tema del amor, su rostro enrojecía – Si estoy bien, Green

-… - el muchacho no le creyo nada

-¿Se trata de Yellow? – pregunto Gold que jugaba cartas con Ruby

Red volvió a enrojecer. Habian dado en el clavo.

-¡Al fin! – grito Gold – Ya era hora que te gustara, te tardaste mucho. Si quieres consejos, no hay quien mejor que Ruby, claro que al final vas a tener que decir que tienes amnesia.

-¡Deja de burlarte de eso!

Red se rio por lo bajo. Era definitivo, si queria que Yellow estuviera a su lado no podía seguir los consejos de Ruby.

-Solo dile – le aconsejo Green - ¿Qué te puede decir?

-Que no le gusto

-¿Confias en mi? – le pregunto

-Si

-Entonces ve

Red volvió a mirar hacia afuera. Sonrio y camino hacia la puerta.

-Gracias – y salió

Gold se quedo mirando la puerta.

-Definitivamente no seguirá tus consejos Ruby – dijo Gold

-.-.-.-.-

Red corrió hacia donde estaba Yellow, la vio despedirse de Crys y Blue. Al menos no habría problema ni escándalos.

-Yellow…

Ella volteo y le sonrió.

-Hola Red

Con solo su sonrisa se quedo hipnotizado. Yellow se acerco a el y le pregunto si queria algo. El sonrió algo nervioso y comenzó a balbucear cosas intangible, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y Yellow comenzó a preocuparse.

-Estas muy rojo… ¿Tienes fiebre?

La rubia tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Amaba y adoraba aquella preocupación hacia el. Lo suave que era su mano y lo reluciente que era su cabello. Le encantaba y lo queria todo para el. Correspondio el agarre de Yellow. Queria a su amiga, la amaba. Si lo requería, la conquistaría. Su meta de ser el campeón se había cumplido. Ahora su nueva meta era no soltar la mano de aquella chica que sin pensar había cautivado su corazón.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Feliz año nuevo y navidad para ti tambien! :D No te preocupes por no haber comentado, entiendo tu situacion, mi linda y adorada perrita, Luna, me hizo algo parecido solo que con la extension de electricidad. Yo tampoco me lo creia, pero el cable estaba lleno de saliva y mordisqueado xD. En fin lo importante es que a ninguno de los dos le paso nada. Yo tampoco habia leido una historia asi. La verdad es que si asumimos que le gustaba Red desde antes del inicio de la saga, podriamos decir que las ganas de decir su verdadera sexualidad eran altas. Pero creo que como bien dices, para ella lo importante era caminar a su lado. Cuidate mucho :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Me extrañaron? Perdon por recien publicar un capi, pero... digamos que ahora teno mayor responsabilidades. Mi nana me dejo y ella se encargaba de cuidar a mi linda perrita, asi que ahora soy cuidadora de mi sweet Luna. En fin... hace poco he actualizado mi perfil y he puesto una encuesta. Me gustaria mucho que todos mis lectores la respondieran. Ya que de eso se tratara mi siguiente proyecto. Ya estoy a punto de terminar varios de mis fics asi que tendre mas tiempo en pensar en otros. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui. Cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	19. Reto

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>R – R<strong>eto

La botella giraba y giraba, su corazón latía a mil. Ni siquiera sabía porque ella jugaba a la botella borracha. La botella comenzaba a detenerse. Oh, creo que era momento de desmayarse. Al fin la botella paro. Levanto la vista para ver a quien debía besar. Su corazón se paro. Era Red. El estaba igual de rojo que ella.

-No creo que…

-Míralo como un reto – le dijo Blue

No podían, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. No lo hacían porque fuera un reto, si no porque en su interior querían hacerlo, pero no con tanta gente observándolos.

-Ah… yo… no puedo con tanta gente – hablo Red

-Y-Yo tampoco

Blue inflo sus cachetes, estaba harta que los dos fueran tan tímidos e inocentes. Con su dedo señalo el armario. Ellos entendieron el mensaje y caminaron hacia él.

-Pero como sabremos si realmente se besaron

-Oh créeme lo sabré – dijo Blue con malicia

Un reto que podían pasar si querían, pero no lo deseaban. Al entrar a la habitación el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir tan rápido que podían jurar que el otro lo podía escuchar. Era demasiado inquietante.

-Antes que nada… lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí… no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad – dijo Yellow

-C-Claro

Ambos acercaron sus rostros. Red fue quien más se agacho por la estatura de su amiga. Los dos notaban como la respiración de ambos chocaban entre si. Era una sensación agradable, pero a la vez perturbarte. Red fue quien unió sus labios a los de ella. Eran suaves y cálidos. Para ella sabían a dulce, debió haber sido el pastel que momentos atrás había comido, pero no podía negarlo era encantador y sumamente dulce. Ambos se separaron con los rostros rojos. Miraron hacia otro lado y no pudieron evitar reírse. No había sido tan mal.

Red abrió la puerta del armario y dejo salir a Yellow primero. Ella salió como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos eso quería aparentar. Se volvió a sentar al lado de Blue y ella la miro.

-¿Y bien…?

-¿Bien qué?

-¡Oh! Vamos no te hagas la inocente conmigo, ¿Qué tal fue?

Los tonos rojizos se asomaron en el rostro de Yellow. Oh, así que si se habían besado.

-¡Si lo hicieron! – grito

Un montón de aplausos y gritos se escucharon. Red también estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Demasiado por un día.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Bueno Luna cuando me la trajeron tenia un mes de nacida, lloraba en las noches como no tienes idea. Como la habian separado a temprana edad de su mama, pues chillaba en busca de afecto, por lo cual yo - encargada de cuidarla en la noche, a pesar que el dia siguiente tenia escuela, aunque no me quejo de ello, por que yo la queria - le subia a mi cama y dormia conmigo, aparte como era una cosita blanca que cabia en una sola mano, ocupaba un pequeño espacio. Ahora ya tiene un año y medio, ocupa la mitad de mi cama y ya no muerde los cables, si no se mete al baño y saca todaaa la basura, lo se es un amor xD Gold es... tan Gold, me emociono cuando lo vuelvo a ver haciendo sus hazañas en el manga. Es que el chico tiene un no-se-que, que los demas DexHolders no tienen. Muchas gracias por intentar responder el cuestionario, la verdad jamas voy a dejar de escribir un fic de Pokemon Special, ahorita estoy trabajando en uno... bueno en dos. La continuacion de mi fic "Es momento de amar" y otro que sera un secreto xD. Un fic de los DexHolders de Sinnoh, la verdad ya tengo uno (no enfocado en los chicos del manga) un HikarixJun o DawnxBarry o... tu me entiendes xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Cuidate mucho, suerte para ti tambien con Copo y mandale mis saludos!<p>

Valk Aegian: Feliz año nuevo para ti tambien. La verda es que como Red es tan distraido a todo lo que lo rodea, es casi inevitable que yo le ponga un papel de indeciso. Vamos si ni siquiera sospechaba que Yellow era una chica. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho.

* * *

><p>Un poco rapido no creen xD?<p>

Es que ya he hecho la version 2 de todos los capi que me faltas y realmente estoy emocionada, por que son mis capis favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	20. Sumas

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>S – S<strong>umas

-¡Tonto! – Le grito - ¡3+5 es 8, no 9!

-Lo siento… soy malo en las matemáticas

-Pues si quieres pasar de pre escolar debes aprender a sumar… ¡Oh, rimo!

Red hizo un puchero.

-¡Ahhh! Ya estoy cansado de que me andes gritando por cualquier cosa mal que haga – le dijo enojado – Vas a ver cómo me saco un diez en el siguiente examen

-Aja… así que me estas retando… ¿Cuál es el premio? – dijo interesada Yellow

-Mi hámster, Pika – aposto Red

-Aunque sea bonita, no quiero verte llorando luego por perderlo… mmmm – pensaba la niña - ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal un beso?

-¡Wuagh! Eso es asqueroso, me niego

-¿En serio? Blue-nee-chan me dice que se siente bien… Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres

-¡No lo soy!

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡No! Y para probártelo acepto el b…b… ¡Beso!

La niña sonrió.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando el día del examen

-.-.-.-.-

Oh mierda. Sabía que no debía decir malas palabras, pero tenía que decirlo. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Ya estaba satisfecho. En sus pequeñas manos tenía el examen final de matemáticas, había aprobado lo suficiente para pasar de año, pero no tenía un diez. Se rasco la cabeza con fuerza, ahora tendría que dar aquel beso.

Escucho un sonido sordo, miro al frente y Yellow estaba al frente de ella con una sonrisa, miro su carpeta y vio el examen de su amiga. En rojo y encerrado en un circulo había un diez. La niña rio.

-Esperare mi premio

En ese momento mando al demonio a las sumas y porque no, al estúpido beso también.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en casa de Yellow, sus familias eran cercanas y casi siempre se reunían. Ahora solo estaban en casa ellos dos y la hermana de Yellow, Blue, que siempre se ponía los audífonos e ignoraba cualquier cosa que pasara en casa. Podrían decir que estaban a solas. Momento que podían aprovechar para dar los premios.

Red estaba en el suelo al frente de Yellow. El estaba enojado y ella estaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-C-Cierra tus…o-ojos – dijo el nervioso

Ella hizo caso y espero. Hasta que al fin, sintió una respiración cerca a ella. No tenia que negarlo, se sentía algo nerviosa. Un suave roce en sus labios y luego un empujón en ellos. Era cálido.

A los segundos él se separo sonrojado y ella también lo estaba.

-Fue asqueroso – dijo ella

-Tu lo quisiste

-Prometamos no hablar del asunto – le dijo ella levantando su dedo meñique

El miro de reojo el dedo, pero al final termino aceptando. A partir de ese momento, se podría decir que se volvieron mejores amigos, ya que compartían un secreto. Claro todo gracias a las malditas sumas.

* * *

><p>Valk Aegian: Ellos son mi inspiracion son tan timidos y lindos que me hacen escribir situaciones que jamas pense que escribiria. Blue es... Blue xD Vamos me encanta su personalidad alocada. Me alegro mucho que te gustara. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate<p>

Andy-chan: ¡Si!¡Si!¡Si! yo tambien pienso lo mismo. Si llegase a pasar algo entre Red y Yellow, creo que seria por Blue. No se tal vez empuja a Yellow y esta le besa casualmente xD No se tal vez algo asi. ¡Que lindo tu copo! Me has hecho recordar cuando mi luna era una bebita, dios eran noches sin dormir por casi todo un mes o mas creo xD Pero valio la pena, ya que te va a devolver todo el cariño que le diste protegiendote o acompañandote en los momentos dificil. ¡Ay! Ya me puse emotiva xD Gold es... ajjjj no se como describirlo, pero como a ti, me encanta su personalidad es tan... espontaneo y puede decir con libertad lo que piensa de alguien, lo que realmente a mi me falta. Hare un fic de los DexHolders de Sinnoh, tenlo por seguro. Pero realmente la comedia que hacen Dia y Pearl sera un asco xD Yo y la comedia vamos en diferentes caminos, aparte no podria hacer los chistes que hacen... ¡Ah! Vere como lo soluciono xD Cuidate mucho y saluditos a Copo :D

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido varias cosas que hacer en la universidad(mi inscripcion y todo lo demas) que se me ha hecho todo un lio y recion hoy puedo actualizar. Bueno mis lectores, entramos a la recta final. Solo 7 capitulos mas y el fic se acaba... ¡NOOOOOOO! Con tanto que me gustaba, no puedo decirle adios aun T-T Como bien se sabe, despues de finalizar el fic me pondre full en mi otro fic "Es momento de amar" y dependiendo de la encuesta hare mi siguiente proyecto. Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense mucho<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	21. Trueno

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>T – T<strong>rueno

Yellow se acomodo en el interior del tronco, abrazo a Chuchu. No le asustaban los truenos, total tenía un pokemon que podía usar ese ataque, pero de alguna forma la incomodaba. Tal vez la idea de que un trueno cayera sobre un árbol y este le cayera encima la perturbaba. Pero vamos que eso solo pasaría de una entre quinientas.

Otro trueno se escucho y ella abrazo a un mas fuerte a su pokemon. Le habían enseñado que en tormentas así lo mejor era resguardarse. Veía la lluvia caer con furor, eso no pararía pronto. Tarareo una canción para olvidar la tormenta que estaba afuera, pero era imposible, su ropa mojada comenzaba a darle escalofríos. Si seguía ahí, lo más seguro era que moriría congelada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse del cansancio y frio. Se tiro unas suaves bofetadas en las mejillas y miro la lluvia. Chuchu miro preocupada a su entrenadora. Se acurruco mas a ella he intento darle todo el calor que podía. Yellow comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que sintió un chapoteo a lo lejos. Unos gritos que al parecer decían su nombre. Ella abrió los ojos y escucho el chapoteo más cercano. Chuchu salió de sus brazos y fue hacia el sonido. Lo último que vio fue como alguien corría hacia ella y gritaba alarmado su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-

Calor, del frio que había pasado hace un momento ahora sentía todo mas calientito y abrigador. Ella se acurruco un poco más a aquello que le daba calidez, pero sintió que se movía y era demasiado grande para ser Chuchu. Aunque no quería abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquello calientito era Red. El la miro y le sonrió.

-Me alegro que estés bien, pensé que morirías congelada

Balbuceo unas cuantas palabras que era indescifrables para Red. Este último pensó que se trataba del frio. La volvió a abrazar, pero la apego más a él.

-Tranquila, cuando la tormenta pase regresaremos a casa

Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Era agradable sentir el calor de esa persona especial para uno, pero era… vergonzoso. Pero eso poco importaba, ahora solo estaban ellos dos y no había nadie quien los molestara o avergonzara. Un trueno se escucho, pero a ella poco le importo. Con Red cerca, los truenos no podrían alcanzarla.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Quien no ha pensado de niño que los besos son...mmm... ¿Desagradables? Yo de niña asi pensaba, no se xD Me daba cosita y ahora a quien mas doy besos es a mi Lunita. A mi tampoco me gustan mucho los UA - y escribo uno, que ironia - pero hay a veces en que da la curiosidad de que diferente seria. Aparte necesitaba hacer uno de cuando Red y Yellow eran niños y realmente me encanto como quedo xD Mi luna me tiene que adorar, si no ahi esta la puerta xD No mentira. Los chistes de Dia y Pearl son como bien dices malos, pero cuando Pearl golpea Dia, no puedo evitarlo, eso si me da risa, solo espero que no sea tan fuerte que si no lo golpeo yo xD Me creerias si te dijera que ya estoy trabajando en uno de los DexHolders de Sinnoh? Va a ser un PearlxPlatinum(obviamente), pero tambien un PearlxPlatinumxDia(Eso fue largo) De seguro lo pondre finalizando este y poniendo un capi de "Es momento de amar". Saludos a Copo x3 Cuidate<p>

* * *

><p>Rapidito no mas porque hoy estoy emocionada x3 Ya termine la v2 de "Abecedario" y ya solo faltas 6 capis...¡BUAAAA! No quiero que termineeee, el siguiente es chan chan es la U, y en mi opinion es otro que me gusta, mas porque me siento reflejada a el, por la escuela y... ¡Shit! di pistas x9 En fin, sip sera UA. Nos vemos y cuidense muchooooooooo<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	22. Unidos

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>U – U<strong>nidos

Ella lo podía ver. Aquel hilo rojo que se amarraba al dedo meñique de las personas. Aquel hilo que conectaba los caminos de dos personas.

Al ser niña, su abuela le dijo que también tenia esa habilidad. Y que era una bendición, ya que podías ver la unión de aquellas dos personas, pero también una maldición, ya que al recibir la confesión de que alguien verias que su destino era otra persona.

Ahora a sus 15 años de edad, pensaba que era una completa maldición. En su instituto veia a varias parejas acaramelas no le disgustaba, pero ella veia – en la mayoría de casos – que no eran con quienes compartirían su camino. Sin embargo, se les veia felices.

Uno de los ejemplos claros era el de su amiga Blue, el hilo rojo que enrollaba su dedo menique estaba unido al de un chico de una clase superior al de ellas. Green, si no se equivocaba, ese era su nombre.

Ella veia el suyo, pero era muy diferente al de los demás. Cuando lo miraba parecía que ajustaba su dedo con fuerza, pero no sentía dolor alguno y también era mucho mas delgado que el de otros. Era como si lo estuvieran estirando. Recordo que su abuela le había dicho que por mas que se estire o contraiga el hilo rojo jamás se rompería. Eso la tranquilizaba. Pero de alguna manera se sentía mal ya que si se estiraba significaba que "su persona" aun se encontraba lejos.

-¡Yellow! – la llamaron - ¿Otra vez en tu mundo?

La chica sonrio y le devolvió el saludo a su amiga.

-Y tu, coqueteando con otro chico, ¿No, Blue?

Ahora Blue hizo un puchero, su naturaleza era coquetear con casi todos los chicos, pero claro esa naturaleza desaparecería cuando encontrara al chico ideal. Mientras tanto se divertiría.

-Lo dices como si fuera malo – le respondió - ¿Has escuchado que hay un chico nuevo?

-Si lo se

-Me pregunto si tendrá novia

-Blue, dejalo aunque sea adaptarse a la escuela

La castaña volvió a hacer otro puchero, la única que podía "controlarla" era Yellow. La campana sono y caminaron hacia su salón. Ni bien entraron, el profesor entro detrás de ellas. Se sentaron y escucharon como el profesor tomo lista. Yellow sintió un tiron en su dedo meñique, lo miro y noto que este estaba normal, como si ya no tiraran de el. Escucho que el profesor la llamaba y ella levanto la mano, olvidándose por completo de su dedo.

-Tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor, trátenlo bien – pidió el profesor

Miro como el hilo rojo se agitaba. Sin embargo perdió importancia cuando el chico nuevo entro al salón.

-Mi nombre es Red, es un placer conocerlos

El hilo rojo que envolvia el dedo menique del chico estaba unido al de ella. Sin querer ambos cruzaron miradas, ella se sonrojo, sintió varios escalofríos recorrer su espalda y mariposas en su estomago. Era una sensación rara, pero similar a la que su abuela le había explicado cuando conoció a su abuelo. El en cambio tenia un disimulado sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Sientate al lado de la Señorita Yellow – dijo el profesor – Yellow levanta la mano

Ella levanto la mano y el se sento a su lado.

-Hola – dijo el – mucho gusto

Ella sonrio y respondió el saludo. Habia encontrado a la persona a la que estaría unida para recorrer un mismo camino.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: Gracias a dios, aqui en Peru (al menos en Lima) no se presetan los truenos, al menos no seguido y no con intensidad como en provincias. Los Truenos de Chuchu sirven para proteger a ella y a sus seres queridos, es por eso que jamas le alcanzaran :) Sabemos que Red es un distraido de primera, no se quien es mas. Si Red o Yellow, pero creo que Red se lleva la copa. Los besos eran tan... ¡Wyug! En mi colegio estaba inicial, primaria y secundaria juntos. La gran mayoria de nuestra promocio se traumo por ver a los de grado mayor besandose. Yo una vez pille a una pareja. Yo me quede como tonta mirando lo que hacian, al final me gritaron y yo segui traumada xD Cuando me reuni con mis amigos le conte mi... ¿Tragedia? y prometi que nunca haria eso xD Hay algunos UA que si valen la pena, yo recuerdo haber leido uno de AshxMisty, me gusto la trama y todo, pero luego cuando veia la serie, no se porque pero no podia mirar a los ojos al personaje. Recordaba alguna escena romantica y yo agachaba la cabeza o me escondia bajo mi almohada xD Algo tonto e ilogico, lo se. Si un PearlxPlatinumxDia (dios no hay un shipping mas corto?) Lo estare poniendo la siguiente semana, pero solo tendra 5 capitulos, algo chiquito pero... mmm... ¿meloso? Cuida tambien de copo, valeran todas las noches en vela. Saludos par ti y copo. Cuidate!<p>

Valk Aegian: Necesitaba escribir un UA, ya que bueno tambien queria que los lectores como que se sientan reflejados en la historia. Quien no ha odiado las sumas cuando era niño? Yo si xD. Yo no diria que tuviera miedo a los truenos, si no que teme que debido a ellos le pase algo a ella. Yo realmente me aterraria escuchar seguido aquel sonido que te retumba los timpanos. Aqui en Peru no hay de esos casos, al menos no en la capital. Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Y aqui vamos con la letra <strong>U<strong>, si les soy sincera de aqui en adelante fue donde mas me costo escribir. La v, w, x, y, z. Estos ultimos cinco capitulos fue en donde mas me rompi el coco para que saliera algo. Aunque claro salio algo, pero fue realmente complicado y tuve un dolor de cabeza por mas de una semana. En fin el sufrimiento valio la pena. Disfruten estos ultimos cinco capitulos.

**- TRABAJANDO EN UN NUEVO FIC DE POKEMON SPECIAL -**

Aca un esbozo:

Titulo: My dearest (cancion del mismo nombre de Supercell, fue con la cual me inspire)

Parejas: PearlxPlatinum; PearlxPlatinumxDia; RedxYellow(ligero)

Resumen: El amor y la amistad. Ambos son importantes, pero al momento de elegir, es cuando el corazon y la mente comienzan una guerra. A mi querida amada, a mi querido amigo... Sean felices.

Asi comienzo un nuevo año con un fic de este gran manga. Cuidense mucho y esten atentos a esta publicacion(Este fic no cuenta con lo de la encuesta)

**_Naomi__**-**chian_**


	23. Vizzio

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>V – V<strong>izzio

Yellow caminaba con una bolsa en el hombro, en su rostro se mostraba una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y es que quien no estaría feliz cuando alguien te regalo una caja de Vizzio. Se dirigió al habitual lago que siempre iba, no llevaba a sus pokemon, ya que quería disfrutar su golosina.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Saco de la bolsa una caja blanca. Quito la protección de plástico y saco la golosina en forma de huevo. Se lo puso en la boca y al morderlo sintió la almendra. Su rostro se sonrojo al sentir el delicioso chocolate pasar por su garganta.

Era delicioso.

Siguió comiendo uno por uno, disfrutándolos y saboreándolos. No quería que se acabara esa bomba de sabores en su boca. Sin embargo, todo tiene su final. El ultimo chocolate de la caja pedía ser devorado, pero ella se hacia la difícil, no quería comerlo, aunque sabía que eso le iba a gustar muchísimo.

-¡Oh, Yellow! – escucho que la gritaban de atrás.

Inmediatamente guardo la caja en su bolsa y miro en la dirección donde la llamaban.

-R-Red… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Suenas que no me quisieras aquí

-Oh no, es que… bueno… me sorprendiste – decía, mientras trataba de ocultar su bolsa.

Red noto de inmediato lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

-¿Qué escondes?

-N-Nada

El campeón trato de ver lo que escondía Yellow, pero ella lo movía con agilidad para que evitara verlo. El hizo un puchero, odiaba que le escondieran las cosas. Después de varios intentos, al fin logro quitarle su bolsa, aun con los regaños de Yellow, el indago su contenido. Encontrando la caja de chocolates.

Yellow le quito sus cosas y lo miro molesta con un puchero.

-¿Eso me escondías?

Ella asintió aun con el puchero.

-Entiendo que los chocolates son ricos, pero… no crees que exageraste…

Ella sabía que era cierto, ¡pero es que esos chocolates eran tan deliciosos y costosos!

-Lo siento

-Como disculpa quiero uno

-¡Oh no! Solo me queda uno, y ya sabes lo que dicen el ultimo siempre es el mejor

Así comenzó una mini-pelea por el chocolate. Hasta que Yellow abrió la caja y se metió el chocolate en la boca. Red inflo los cachetes, coloco sus manos en las mejillas y acerco el rostro de Yellow al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso con sabor a chocolate.

Al separarse, Red lamio sus labios en señal de victoria.

-El mejor chocolate de mi vida

El rostro de Yellow cambiaba en todos los tonos rojizos posibles. Oh, lo venia venir. Comenzó a marearse al sentir su temperatura calentarse más de lo normal. Lo último que vio que a Red sujetándola para evitar un golpe fuerte.

Ese era el verdadero poder del chocolate Vizzio

* * *

><p>Aneki Nameta: Oh, no te preocupes, lo que a mi mas me importa es que lean mi fic. Blue en este caso seria la amiga, la que apoya siempre a Yellow. No intervino, porque bueno aun no conoce quien es aquella persona destinada para Yellow. Si te soy sincera tambien me gusto esta idea para un fic pero seria algo corto. Exacto! Necesitaba poner algo relacionado a ese capitulo. AUnque reamente fue la seda de Metapod. Si hiciera con los numeros no tendria fin... aunque podriah hacerlo desde el 1 al 9... no... ya que no seria abecedario. Cuidate mucho.<p>

Andy-chan: A mi tambien me gustaria que fuera un drabble un poquito mas largo. Lo podria hacer, pero sera algo corto y ahorita estoy con el fic de los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, que publicare en unas horas. Tal vez terminando ese fic haga uno parecido. Me alegra saber q no eres victima de los viles truenos. La verdad si yo viviera en un pais con truenos, yo le tendria pavor. Creo que el shipping PearlxPlatinumxDia se llama Entourage Shipping, antes se llamaba scar shipping, pero entourage es el oficial. Cuida a copo y saludos de parte de Luna y mia.

* * *

><p>Version corta de mi inactividad: Mi banda necesitaba presupuesto y para ganar dinero participamos en un concurso de baile. Como somos unos viciosos de videojuegos, bailamos Real Emotion del juego Final Fantasy X-2. Perdimos ante el baile del primer ending de Haruhie Suzumiya. Asi que estamos trabajando como locos y yo estoy bajo estres.<p>

Alguien ha comido el chocolate Vizzio? Si les soy sincera es mi chocolate favorito, como estas ultimas letras son las mas dificiles y me regalaron una caja de ellos en Navidad, pues lo puse. Nos vemos en la W, la letra mas dificil del mundo para conseguir una letra.

Cuidense.

**_Naomi-chian_**


	24. Waffle

_**Abecedario**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>W - W<strong>affle

Una nueva mañana se asomaba en Pueblo Paleta, el campeón de Kanto se levanto de la cama y estiro sus brazos al cielo. Como de costumbre miro toda su cama, era curioso, faltaba algo.

Se froto los ojos y vio a dos pikachus en una esquina. Oh era Pika y Chuchu estaban acurrucados entre sí, ambos se veían tan tiernos y lindos. Digno de ser una pareja.

Oh… ¡Ah!... ¡Era eso lo que faltaba! Se paro y busco sus pantuflas, al encontrarlas se las puso, pero tanto era su apuro que se las puso en el pie equivocado. Sin embargo ni bien salió de la habitación, un olor peculiar llamo su atención. Suspiro derrotado. ¿Cuántas veces le haría ese mismo susto?

Camino piso abajo y desde la escalera se podía ver como una rubia cocinaba algo que olía realmente bien. El se acerco en silencio hacia ella y le abrazo por la cintura. Apoyo su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Cabía en la perfección. Ella al sentir ser rodeada por unos brazos, no evito dar un brinquito por el susto. Sin embargo, el olor que el chico emanaba la tranquilizo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no desaparezcas así, Yellow?

-Lo siento, pero quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama, ya que te veían tan lindo durmiendo.

Red se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su esposa. La volteo y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, y al separarse le dio otro en la punta de la nariz.

-Por el olor, adivino que desayunaremos Waffles

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. El se separo de ella y se sentó en la silla de la cocina, esperando su desayuno. Esa era la vida que había planificado. Una linda esposa que prepara unos excelente Waffles.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: No se si en mexico se venderan, pero aqui en Peru son los mejores chocolates que hay - en mi opinion claro. ¡Claro que he escuchado de Cadbury! Es otro de mis chocolates preferidos, pero es raro conseguirlos en alguna tienda de mi pais. Solo lo he comido una vez, como me gustaria comer otro, vere si encuentro uno por ahi. La verdad primero tendria que ver como hacer la historia, no lo voy a hacer ahorita, ya que bueno estoy haciendo "My Dearest", "Enamorate de mi, Sensei", "Es momento de amar" y este, asi que lo pondre muchooo mas adelante. El de los Dex Holders de Sinnoh ya lo publique, buscalo en mi perfil. La verdad es que lo estuve buscando y me encontre que se llamaba asi. Yo tampoco soy buena con los nombres, cuando me comenzo a gustar el Special Shipping, ni siquiera sabia que se llamaba asi, yo lo llamaba RxY o RedxYellow, para que complicarme la vida. Cuidate mucho!<p>

* * *

><p>La verdad iba a llamar este Way, camino en ingles, pero me dije que no, ya que bueno, preferia una palabra en ingles, se que Waffle esta en ingles, pero si quieren me dan un listado de palabras con W y lo arreglo.<p>

Me gusto mucho este drabble, cortito, lo se, pero dulce. La "Y" bueno, no se si decir que sea un Special Shipping, creo que es mas comico que otra cosa xD Cuidense mucho!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	25. Xilófono

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** Cada letra del abecedario tiene un significado para nosotros. Son nuestras alegrías y tristezas, son momentos especiales, son una parte de nuestra vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Abecedario<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 25:**

**Xilófono**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>X – X<strong>ilófono

Una pequeña niña rubia jugaba con unos palitos de madera a dar golpecitos a lo que parecía ser un xilófono. Pika y Chuchu miraban curiosos a la pequeña. Ella sonrió y comenzó a golpear seguido el juguete. Los dos Pikachus se miraron y comenzaron a danzar enfrente de la niña. Ella rio al verlos y siguió golpeando el instrumento.

En el marco de la pared, Yellow miraba con una sonrisa en los labios la escena delante de ella. Unos brazos la rodearon y su sonrisa se ancho más. Era su esposo, Red. Con una de sus manos acaricio con suavidad el brazo de su pareja, mientras observaba la encantadora escena de los pikachus y su hija.

-Saco tu lado artístico y también es igualita a ti, solo que en miniatura

Ella rio ante el comentario de su esposo. Se volteo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. En ese momento la dulce melodía paro. Ellos miraron hacia donde debía estar su hija y la vieron acercarse a ellos con pasos torpes.

-Mama… Papa – decía la niña levantando los brazos

Yellow la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en la altura de su rostro, donde le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Eran una familia feliz.

* * *

><p>Andy-chan: En estos dos capis, mi inspiracion fueron mi familia y la familia de mi amigo. Si me dijeran, escribe un fic de familia de cualquier serie, diablos me inspiro y hago una historia de 80 capitulos. Sabes despues de escribir el fic, me puse a pensar como seria Red en el futuro, ya mayor y Yellow como su esposa, me gusto como lo imagine, seria una familia muy tierna y linda, quisiera que asi fuera la mia 3. La verdad yo conosco una tienda cerca de mi casa que venden dulces importados, pero siempre estan caros o no hay. La verdad es que ahora estoy de vacaciones, se que tengo otras responsabilidades con lo de mi banda y mi trabajo de niñera(sip, trabajo como niñera), pero eso no me quita todo mi tiempo. Aparte yo prefiero escribir a hacer cualquier otra cosa, podriamos decir que mi sueño es ser una escritora reconocida, es mas "My Dearest" acabo de terminarlo, solo son 5 capitulos + un epilogo. La proxima semana estare publicando el segundo capi. A mi sinceramente me importaba un comino lo de los nombres, total era mas sencillo "RedxYellow" o "GreenxBlue" ya bueno cuando me pusieron reviews y me ponian los nombres de las parejas, ya tuve que ponerme a investigar que significaban xD. Cuidate mucho y saludos a copo y a ti.<p>

MFerchu94: Hi! No te preocupes por no haber dejado un review, soy feliz si lo haz leido y te ha gustado :) Creo que todos los lectores estan como yo, no quiero que se acabe! Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, aunque no lo quiera... buaaa, juro que voy a llorar cuando acabe xD Si te soy sincera, la Z es un poco simple, queria cerrarlo de una manera espectacular, pero me es imposible por las pocas palabras que hay con esta bendita Z. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de "Es momento de amar" y en "My Dearest", un PearlxPlatina, te invito a que lo leas :) Yo tambien espero que tu hayas pasado unas felices fiesta, cuidate y saludos para ti y toda tu familia.

* * *

><p>Leyendo el comentario anterior me di cuenta que me comi la "X", definitivamente ayer tenia hambre xD<p>

Okey, este es el mas cortito de todooooos los drabbles, otro con relacion a la familia y es que bueno tampoco se me ocurria otra cosa, no hay muchas palabras que empiecen con x y vaya que me rompi la cabeza buscando en el diccionario e Internet. Muchas gracias por leer, se cuidan!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	26. Yerno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** Cada letra del abecedario tiene un significado para nosotros. Son nuestras alegrías y tristezas, son momentos especiales, son una parte de nuestra vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Abecedario<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 26:**

**Yerno**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y – Y<strong>erno

No podía evitarlo, se sentía nervioso. Bueno no todos los días se va a visitar a su yerno o mejor dicho futuro yerno. Yellow trataba de acomodarle el saco, sacándole las pelusas que tenia y el poco polvo que conservaba. Ella sintió los hombros tensos de su prometido, razón por la cual le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-No te pongas nervioso, no es que mi tío te vaya a matar

Oh sí, no iban a ver al papa de su prometida, sino a su tío, quien la había criado desde el fallecimiento de sus padres. Yellow le había hablado maravillas de su tío y claro el también lo conoció antes de que fueran pareja, por lo cual no había razón para sentir esos malditos nervios.

Fue ahí donde entraron Gold y Ruby, comentando que los yernos eran de lo peor, ya que no querían que sus "bebes" salieran del nido. Por la madre no habría problema, pero cuidado con los papas. Eran capaces de sacarte un ojo para evitar que tocaras a su princesa.

El único que lo apoyo – por decirlo así – fue Green. Él le menciono que en el caso de los padres de Blue, fue sencillo. Que no hubo ningún problema. Red esperaba que fuera el mismo caso.

Una vez listos se dirigieron a Ciudad Verde, donde el tío de Yellow lo estaría esperando con la encargada de la guardería de Johto, ya que ella también estaba interesada en quien había sido el elegido por su casi nieta.

Al llegar a la casa, la abuela fue quien les dio la bienvenida, en la recepción estaba el tío de Yellow con una sonrisa en los labios. Un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo, pero debía ser fuerte. La reunión fue tranquila, no paso nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo cuando la abuela le pidió a Yellow a llevar las tazas a la cocina, fue donde comenzó todo.

-Red – hablo serio – Voy a ser sincero contigo

Red trago su saliva. Rayos aquí venia su muerte.

-No te voy a decir que no me agradas, pero… - el aspecto del pescador se puso mucho mas sombría – lastímala y te juro que conocerás a Ho-oh y a Arceus

Red se puso pálido. De todas las amenazas que había tenido en toda su vida como entrenador Pokemon, ninguna le había provocado tantos escalofríos como la del tío de Yellow.

-¿Entendiste?

Red asintió y justo en ese momento entro Yellow diciendo que ya era tarde y debían ir a casa. El tío de Yellow cambio de personalidad a una más alegre y simpática. Sin embargo antes de irse le volvió a hacer la amenaza. A veces los yernos pueden ser tan tenebrosos.

* * *

><p>Valk Aegian: Jejeje, no te preocupes, la cosa es que los leyeras, realmente soy feliz si aunque sea mi fic tiene alguien que lo lea. No pude evitar poner a un mini-Yellow, pensaba en poner un mini-Red, pero no serie el mismo encanto que una mini-Yellow. Ya me imagino el manga de aqui a unos años, los dos casados y con un niño, se que lo mas probable es que nunca lo veamos, pero vale soñar x9. Cuidate mucho<p>

Andy-chan: Bueno el ultimo capitulo, no es tan familiar, pero en mi opinion es igual de lindo x3 No me hagas acordar en mi colegio me hicieron lo mismo, ajjj un martirio de primera. Si publicas algun dia un fic, sere la primera en leerlo x9. Te animo a que lo publiques! La verdad yo tambien me imagino a los Dex Holders ya adultos, un Red maduro y sereno, Green... oh bueno de seguro el sigue igual xD, Blue... siendo... eh... bueno seguiria siendo la misma xD, Yellow... ya madura y con un poco menos de inocencia... uyy que Lindoo. No te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo de leer algun fic en general, tengo que volver a matricularme en mi universidad, waaa es demasiado para mi... pero lo lograre. Cuidate mucho y saludos a copo y a ti.

Red'n'Yellow: Te cambiaste el nombre, no? Por un momento no te reconoci xD, ya cuando entre a tu perfil me di cuenta quien eras. Disculpame si te molesto xD, pero es que estoy algo ida x9. Vere si un dia de estos, me vuelvo a poner a dibujar y si lo hago, dibujare la hija de Red y Yellow. Cuidate mucho.

* * *

><p>Perdonenme, por no haber puesto este nuevo drabble, pero digamos que entre en una fase de depresion, ya que al parecer voy a pasar mis 18 años sola... bueno con mi perrita, Luna, mi ps2 con mi juego de Final Fantasy X-2. En fin, superando mi depresion, decidi poner un nuevo capitulo. Bien como se habran dado cuenta, solo nos falta un capi y se acaba... ¡No quiero!" Estoy a punto de terminar el capi es momento de amar, asi que, lo pondre el fin de semana. Cuidense.<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	27. Zapatilla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** Cada letra del abecedario tiene un significado para nosotros. Son nuestras alegrías y tristezas, son momentos especiales, son una parte de nuestra vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Abecedario<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Último Capitulo:**

**Zapatilla**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Z – Z<strong>apatilla

Se estiro hacia el cielo y miro el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de su habitación. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Habia madrugado – raro en el, ya que normalmente se levantaba al mediodía –. Con la meta de seguir entrenándose, se coloco su ropa habitual, un jean, una remera negra, una chaqueta roja y al final sus zapatillas.

Lo que pareció raro era que solo había una de sus zapatillas. Busco debajo de su cama y dentro de su armario. Nada. Esta bien, su cuarto era un desastre, pero siempre lograba encontrar sus cosas y mas si las usaba con frecuencia. Giro un poco su rostro y vio a Pika quien tenia la zapatilla en la boca. Red lo noto. Pika lo retaba con la mirada.

-Pika, dame mi zapatilla

El pokemon se rasco la oreja con su pata.

-Pika – le advirtió

Red se fue acercando mas a su amigo y el pokemon mordió con mas fuerza la zapatilla. Cuando ya solo le faltaban unos pasos. El pokemon salió corriendo piso abajo seguido de Red. Este lo persiguió por toda la sala y cocina. Hasta que su mama llego de la panadería abriendo la puerta. Oportunidad que aprovecho para salir de la casa. Con solo una zapatilla puesta, Red persiguió a su compañero. Su madre se quedo en casa con la duda.

Pika espero a su entrenador en la entrada del bosque, al verlo corrió hacia el interior del bosque. Red trato de seguirlo evitando ensuciar su media. De seguro si se ensuciaba con alguna sustancia asquerosa, su madre la haría lavarla y eso a el no le agradaba. Despues de tanta persecución, Pika se detuvo y le entrego la zapatilla. Red – con la respiración agitada – tomo la zapatilla y se sento en el suelo para ponérsela.

-Supongo que ya te divertiste

Escucho el sonido de otro Pikachu detrás del árbol. Pika movio sus orejas y respondió al sonido. Detrás del árbol salió un Pikachu con una flor en una de sus orejas. Red la reconoció de inmediato. Chuchu. Giro alrededor del árbol y vio a Yellow durmiendo apoyada en el árbol.

A diferencia de Red, Yellow se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para ir al Centro Pokemon, donde ayudaba a la enfermera Joy. Lo que había escuchado la noche anterior era que el centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde se había llenado de pacientes debido a una banda de motociclistas que había retado a todos los entrenadores, dejando a los pokemon mal heridos. Obviamente Green se encargo de ellos y ponerles un castigo. Limpiar el gimnasio por dentro y por fuera.

Yellow se movio un poco al escuchar el crujir de las hojas y Red no pudo evitar pensar que se veía linda de esa manera. El sabia que sentia algo mas por su amiga, pero su verguenza se lo impedia. Acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso en la frene, otra en su mejilla y finalmente en sus labios. Era claro decir que despues de eso su rojo se tiño de un rojo intenso. Se sento a un lado de ella y se acomodo en el tronco del árbol. La miro nuevamente y cerro los ojos. Una siesta no le vendria mal. Lo que Red no noto es que el rostro de Yellow enrojecio como un tomate.

* * *

><p>Valk Aegian: Si te gusto e hizo reir, hice lo que queria, deseaba hacer un drabble gracioso y quien mejor que el tio de Yellow. Bueno si te soy sincera, mi ex-enamorado me conto que mi abuelito - ya que no convivo con mi padre - le hizo algo parecido, la verdad podriamos decir que esta inspirado en eso. Tal vez no todos los yernos asi. Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin... muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Cuidate.<p>

Red'n'Yellow: Gracias por las felicitaciones. Lo bueno siempre acaba... al demonio con ese dicho! La verdad no te preocupes, la cosa es que los leyeras y me acompañaras en este reto. El capitulo de "Es momento de amar" ya esta terminado, mi beta lo esta corrigiendo, cuando ya me lo de corregido, lo pondre de inmediato. Cuidate mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo.

Andy-chan: Mi mision en este capi era hacerlos reir y que mejor que los yernos xD, mi abuelito torturo a mi ex-enamorado, asi que digamos que me inspire en eso. La verdad tienes razon con lo de Ruby, pero vamos que cuando un padre tiene una hija, esa es la niña de sus ojos y es bien dificil que la suelte. ¡Oh! Si necesitas alguna ayuda en tu fic, mi correo esta en mi perfil, agregame y con gusto te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. La verdad concuerdo contigo, Red seguiria siendo el mismo, pero mas maduro en aspecto y tal vez un poco en mentalidad. A Yellow de seguro no se le quita la inocencia, tal vez un poquito, pero no toda, Yellow es otro personaje que seria bien dificil que no cambiara. Sobre que Green controle a Blue... mmm si tal vez, aunque de seguro en ocasiones se le escapara de las manos. Yo entro a clases el 26 de marzo, aun falta pero me estan agobiando la matricula y otras cosas. Estar en la universidad en un sufrimiento. Dentro de un par de horas publicare el segundo capi de "My Dearest". Cuidate mucho. Gracias por todo el apoyo y Saludos a copo y a ti.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

¿Acabo? ¡ACABO!

¡NOOOOOO! Dije que no lloraria, pero es inevitable... ¡BUAAAAAA!

Ya suficiente llanto, en fin como dije, se acabo D: Eso significa... ¡CUMPLI MI RETO!

Comete eso Franco, jajaja ¡Lo hice! Ugh, lo siento, tenia que decirlo xD

Bueno, soy feliz, pero a la vez triste, ¿Que les parecio el ultimo capitulo? Se que no es el mejor capitulo, pero queria terminarlo de una manera dulce y encantadora. Es hora de cerrar un episodio y seguir con otro. En fin agradecimientos a todos, en especial a: Andy-chan, Valk Aegian y Red n' Yellow. En si a todos los que leyeros este fic, muchas gracias a todos. Ahora con lo prometido, seguire Es momento de amar y claro My Dearest.** Pero antes de terminar, ¿Cual de todos fue su preferido? Espero sus respuesta en un review**. Cuidense mucho y otra vez muchas gracias.

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
